Awaken
by Simply A Genius
Summary: Tsuna finally snaps. Finally give in. Finally kills. With final hopes: Tsunayoshi awakens. *Original Summary inside*
1. The Awaken of Tsunayoshi

**AU Fanfiction.  
**_**Fanfiction's Genre:**_ **Horror and Drama  
****_My Genre:_**** Criminology and Psychology  
**_**Rated:**_ **M**

**Dark and Mature themes.**

**_WARNING:_**** Graphic violent. Rape later in the story. People with soft heart or gets easily offended, is not suited for this. THIS STORY CONTAINS DISORDERS, PSYCHOLOGY, AND INSANITY.**

**Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada always been in a orphanage until he made his first killed. He escape and now he's a missing criminal as polices are in the look out for him, labeling him a psychopath. In this little so-called adventure of his, he meets a traumatizing experience, a dark secret of his own and dangerous criminals that have made worse crimes than his little kill. However, will Tsuna be able to accept this reality and accept it as his own or drown in his own blood?**

**Author's Notes:** **This story is based on pure fanfiction. This is, however, realistic and will have non-mafia (Hints will pop in though) and if there happens to be an experience similar to this story: It's pure coincidence. I have no connections toward anyone with experiences and this is all based on how I imagine it. Read & Enjoy! Also- Please Review! It'll help my motivation to update ! **

* * *

**A**_wa_**K**e_**N**_

**_"I'm not man enough to be human. But I'm trying to fit in and learning to fake it."_**

**_- Marilyn Manson 'The Gardener._**

* * *

The raging wind of New York City during the winter was harsh as ever. Not leaving anybody to escape it violent push and stinging pricks of the cold. Everybody is in their home, warming up with their family and children; Most likely eating a good dinner, or drinking hot cocoa. However in one building, one room was a young boy being bullied once again by his foster-brothers.

They beat him merciless, as their parent were filled with ignorance and obliviousness.

"Dame-Tsuna. Nobody wants you here. You're pathetic." A black haired kid sneered in disgust as Tsuna coward in the corner. Tsuna winced at those harsh words being thrown at him, knowing they're most likely true and real.

Tsunayoshi Sawada is a peculiar kid that grew up with a strained childhood. He did had a time where he felt warmth and true happiness when he was merely an innocent toddler. However, as cruel as reality is, it was tear from his hand harshly and pushed him into the cold world.

_Too soon, the ones that pitied him thought_, too soon. _He's just a child_.

Another punched that threw the air out of him.

Tsuna gasped. He cried and tried to protect himself as he curled up.

He tried to think of a happy place, the time where he was genuinely happy, however, it was impossible.

_Too young, the little child barely knows and yet he has to carry this burden._

"Punch him more. It seem as if he doesn't realize his own pathetic life is a bothersome to us." The black haired, Mochida-kun, spit out. The kids around merely laughed and continue to beat him relentlessly.

Tsuna coughed into his hand and he caught a glimpse of blood on his hand. He frowned. He was about to protect himself more but he grim when they kicked him down. He let out a yelp when his hand makes impact with the furniture. _That's going to make a bruise,_ Tsuna thought warily. He bit his tongue as he glance at the boys with hatred and fear. It terrified him to death that he knew he wouldn't stand a chance. He was frustrated and angry at himself.

He shivered in fear, though. And in pain. The punches and kicks came one after one, each drowning him deeper in the hatred toward them.

''Che. Are you crying, Tsu-kun?" Mochida-kun asked with a mocking tone as he drawed out the nickname his 'mother' gave him. ''Aww, does it hurt? Do you want a fucking booboo kiss? Why don't you go to your mother. Oh yeah, she's dead. And she left you because she hates you. Loathe you, Tsunayoshi.''

Tsuna gritted his teeth and clenched his fist where he draws out blood with his nail. He felt tears crowding his eyes in frustration. He wanted to yell and scream but he bit his tongue. All he felt was another shiver of fear and he wanted to cry out of frustration because of his failure. Another punch came down at his gut and he gasp at the sudden kick on his back. Then, a single thought landed in his mind. Repeating.

_**K**__i_**ll**** h**i_**m**__._

_**K**__i__**ll **__**h**__i_m_._

''You're pitiful. It's almost blindly to even see your cover bruise face. That's why I'll finish you here.'' Mochida-kun smirked as he saw Tsuna stiffened and put still despite the kicks punches being thrown at him. However, his smirk falter for a second when he saw something flashed in his eye.

Amber.

''Heh. You hate my existence? Then why don't you killed me? It's just the same words being repeated everyday. Your threats are empty to my ears.'' Tsuna suddenly spoke. Unaware of his new found confidence and husky voice, he gave Mochida the deepest glare of hatred ever shared. He smirked a bit when he saw Mochida shiver and freeze as in deer in the headlights. Mochida was obviously surprise at the sudden change of attitude. In fact, he's wary about it. What's even more surprising is his friends stop beating him up; They were equally surprise as him.

''Cat got your tongue?'' Tsuna mused.

Mochida's face was contorted to ugly anger. ''You! I'll make you regret those words. Fucking kill him!''

The boys were hesitant now. They stared at Tsuna, obviously creep out by his new confidence and sudden change of attitude. They were slightly shaking in unknown fear but they knew deeply why. _This isn't Tsuna._ Tsuna was looking at them with expectancy and amusement. However, one of the boy charged at him, thinking he'll beat Tsuna up to his normal self until in a flash he was thrown across the room. He was knocked out cold.

The rest of the boy just stared before running away. They had nagging feeling that this wasn't the usual Tsuna they know of.

Tsuna chuckle as he saw the boy ran away like dogs with their tail between the legs. ''Not so big now, Mochida-sempai?'' He turned back to Mochida who was burning in anger.

Mochida snarled.

''Come on, big dog. Give me what you got.'' Tsuna smirked widely when he saw Mochida launched at him head first. He hold his stance and grabbed his waist when Mochida tackle his guts. He huffed a little at the powerful impact but kept cool headed.

He kneed Mochida in his gut and then elbow him in the back. Mochida let out an agonizing yell before punching Tsuna across his face. Tsuna made a groan of pain but quickly caught the wrist before it left his face. He stared at Mochida's surprise eyes with a smug feeling and crushed his wrist easily.

It was easy. _Too easy, fighting Mochida,_ thought Tsuna. He grinned maniacally. Tsuna knew he wasn't good at fighting in general but after being beaten up by these guys particurlarly various time, he caught some moves and learned their fighting style. He dodged a punched and threw a kick at his chest as he pushed himself back. At the tipsy balance, he grabbed Mochida and crushed his forehead with his. When he brought his slight dizzy head back to reality, he quickly acted on impulse and brought his arm back before throwing his punch heavily.

**C**_r__**a**_c**k**!

The sick crack brought another grin to Tsuna's mouth. Broken nose.

He threw Mochida to the ground and straddle his waist with his leg before throwing multiple punches as Mochida tried to reverse their position.

_Slam._

_Slam._

_Slam._

_Slam._

_Crack!_

_A dead silence._

A frozen atmosphere.

**T**_s_u_**n**__a_ **k**i_ll_**e**d **s**_o__m__**e**__b_o**d**y.


	2. The Awaken of Darkness

**AU Fanfiction.  
**_**Fanfiction's Genre:**_ **Horror and Drama  
****_My Genre:_**** Criminology and Psychology  
**_**Rated:**_ **M**

**Dark and Mature themes.**

**__****WARNING:******** Graphic violent. Rape later in the story. People with soft heart or gets easily offended, is not suited for this. THIS STORY CONTAINS DISORDERS, PSYCHOLOGY, AND INSANITY.**

**Author's Notes: This story is based on pure fanfiction. This is, however, realistic and will have non-mafia (Hints will pop in though) and if there happens to be an experience similar to this story: It's pure coincidence. I have no connections toward anyone with experiences and this is all based on how I imagine it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor the characters- But I own the plot and the idea. **

* * *

**A**_w_a**_k_****e**n

**"We live in a society of victimization, where people are much more comfortable being victimized than actually standing up for themselves."**

**- Marilyn Manson**

* * *

The night drawn closer as second ticks.

Tsuna snapped out of it when he felt heavy footstep coming up the stairs and he panic.

Big time.

He shrieked a bit and quickly grabbed his backpack which was thrown to the side. As he grabbed it, he zip it open and just threw everything out; Textbooks, notebooks, notes, pencils and erasers. When he finish dumping everything out, he quickly packed it with a set of clean clothes and his secret saved money under his mattress.

He shoved everything in and zip it. As he tried to escape out of the window, avoiding the cold corpse laying in the middle of his shared room that can be no longer saved, he heard a loud gasp and a shrieked.

''TSUNAYOSHI! HOW COULD_ YOU_?! YOUR BROTHER!" The woman, his foster-mother, screamed in hysterical as her eyes were tearful and attached to Tsuna's eyes trying to ignore her dead son laying on the floor. It was filled with pity and remorse betrayal. For some reason, it made Tsuna livid.

**D**e_**s**_t_r_**o**_**y**_ **H**_e_**r**

''Don't act like you cared. You never truly set your eyes on us either way.'' Tsuna sneered. The sudden overpowering feeling in his mind, took control of his word. Mentally- Tsuna was shocked he said those words but kept up with his facade.

The foster-mother stared at him apathetic and shocked. Never has she seen Tsunayoshi responded to her like that, with confidence and anger. She thought for a slight second if this was his true color or had finally gone insane. Although, she snapped out of it as if in a daze before crying and looking down ashamed. He was right. And she knew it.

Tsuna glared at her for a few second before he caught a glimpse of his foster-father. That snapped him into normality. He jumped out though before he saw his expression and quickly slide down the ladder. A few seconds later, he heard a loud yell of anger and despair. Tsuna slightly winced and frowned as his feet made contact with the ground. He stared back once, doubting his action for a few seconds before he look face front with determination in his. He ran.

He ran into the _city that never sleeps._

* * *

The cold night beating him down as he took every step with a strain breath. Him, being the No Good-Tsuna, failed at every academic subject and sport. Every _fucking_ thing. The only good thing he can be is being clumsy. Even after running at least three blocks now, he was panting and his legs burned of the pushed energy thrown in it. His chest heaved heavily as he began to walk and catch his breath. He continuously look back, getting shiver of the chilly wind that blew him backward. He walked silently at the sidewalk, passing a streetlight every now and then.

_It was probably around twenty minute since I left,_ he thought wearily, _enough for the police to start finding me._

Tsuna was utterly empty. His bottled up negative emotions finally snapped on Mochida-kun.

He remember the hatred and the overwhelming anger in him. The surging powerful electricity ran through his vein, as he tingle in... _pleasure_. Tsuna frowned but somewhere, he felt as if he was also grinning. He tried remembering the details of the fight.

**y**_O_u **_W_**o**n,** **W**h_Y __**M**__a_**tt**e_r_?

Tsuna's eyes widen at the sinister voice. He shook his head around to find the culprit, however, in this lonely street- He was the only one. He shudder in fear, grasping his backpack. The wind blew harder and a car passes by the lonely road. He looked back to check if anyone is going up to him to

He mindlessly forgot the voice, and continue remembering the detail. As he walked, his eyebrows connects in frustration: His memory were hazy. However at the same time he remember, he remembers the vivid details of him speaking cunningly and the terrified expression of Mochida-kun. The way he grinned and almost laughed as he threw each punched heavily to Mochida-kun's destroyed face. Something purred in Tsuna's chest. Something between a satisfaction and smug. A heave of blackness appear in his conscious and he felt numb for a few second. Tsuna forced his eyes open and frowned. Then a slow pain felt in his mind. Tsuna groaned, suddenly freaked out at the weird pain. It was like a migraine, and a headache mix. However this all snapped when he heard the sirens nearby.

Tsuna snapped out of the moment he was having and ran behind a building. He sneakily sped to another street, that the alley led out. As the police pass by rapidly, Tsuna kept his head down and tried to seem as another civilian. His heart bumped louder than he ever thought as he panted slightly and tried to stay away from people's attention. Although, he spoke too soon.

He lost track of where he was now, but as he looked around he knew it wasn't any happy place. In fact, he was in a crowded street that had run down bars and biker's rest stop everywhere. Each biker honk and threw out their flirty comments before bursting out laughing with their gangs. Woman looked at him dirty before looking away as other looked at him with lust and smirked plaster on their face. Clearly, they didn't care how old he was, as long as he had holes. He is fifteen, mind them, and he was already a young adult physically speaking.

In a way, he was handsome. Tsuna wasn't bragging, because even after being bullied and unliked various times, he did accidently went up to a few prostitute (Long story short: He needed somewhere to hide.) and they did mention how handsome the boy was. His face was slightly chubby, indicating he was younger than he look, but he had sharp cheeks and an angle shape. His hair was messy and 'Just Had Sex' type, light brown with shades of dark/coffee. He kept his bang uneven and razored cut. The first time his hair was cut was when Mochida-kun snapped it off with a pair of scissor, saying it was too 'Girly'. Since then in, Tsuna purposefully kept his bang uneven and razored cut for him unable to cut it properly.

Tsuna's body was surprisingly lean and fit, from constant running and fighting. However, it wasn't shown due to the slight baggy clothes he wear. He never wore anything tight, since they restrain him from running faster, so he usually wore a simple cargo pants, fit to his waist and a loosely shirt. It gave off an illusion of him being weak and fragile.

Tsuna didn't exactly know where he was walking, neither heading toward, he just kept walking down the street, beside bars and drunkards.

He felt entirely expose at the looks he was getting. He stuck out like a sore thumb. Tsuna frowned when he was grabbing attention, knowing it can cause chaos. He needed to get out fast and soon- though Tsuna walked with his head down, keeping track of his feet and moving with the flow.

However, luck wasn't on his side. Like always.

A man stopped in front of a him and Tsuna bumped into him letting out a small 'Eeep!'. The man grabbed his shoulder and pull him into his body, as Tsuna's body became rigid. His heart pounded fast as he looked up to see a man with a thick beard and big muscles. He was a large man, someone he couldn't escape from. And Tsuna knew.

''Look what I got here boys! Fresh meat."

Tsuna's eyes widen when he spoke the words, quickly panicking and trying to get out of the man's iron grip. However, Tsuna was failing easily. The man just hold on to him, as Tsuna began to punch into him.

"Let me go!"

The man merely laughed before calling into his gang again, whom were nearing.

''A feisty one, also. Bet he tight.'' One of the man spoke, taking a large gulp out of his beer and looking at him with eyes of amusement and lust. Tsuna wanted to throw up. The disgusting pit grew in his stomach and his rage was flaring. Tsuna tried glaring at him, whimpering all at the same time but everybody simply laugh at him. He looked around in desperate to find if anybody wanted to help him, but no one was there. Everybody just laughed and continue with their life as if this was an everyday thing.

_Fuckers!,_ Tsuna thought panicky. Tsuna thrashed wildly again under the man's arms.

"Let Me GO!" Tsuna growled. But the man put no heed into it.

Tsuna felt something grew inside him. However, like a snap of a finger, he put it down. Confused. He bit his lips as he felt it open without his conscious. Although, he was angry. Angry at the world.

"This boy's going to be sweet, eh! I'm not sharing! Hahaha!" The man bloated, enjoying the fallen face of his gang. "Mine, oh mine. Sweet Tights."

Tsuna frowned and silently cursing his fate.

The man looked at his gang before speaking ''This one's mine, fellas. Go get your own pup.'' The gangs laughed loudly, cheering at them as Tsuna was being dragged into the bar. Pushing through the dancing people and the stench of sweat and alcohol, Tsuna almost vomited. People groped him as they walked, but fortunately the older man intimidated them to leave them. However, Tsuna's small relief was quickly replenished when they hit outside, in the cold air.

Tsuna looked around, hoping to find someone but all he notice is that he was behind the bar, near a trash can, but he knows even if he screams, it'll take hours for someone to notice. Especially with the loud music going on.

Before he noticed, Tsuna was pushed to the floor harshly as he winced when his elbow made contact with the hard ground. He grabbed a hold of himself and back up to the brick wall. Why did this has to happen to him? It's always him. No-Good Tsuna always had the worst of the worst. Bad timing and bad lucks really don't go well. Tsuna frowned as he looked up to find the older man staring him down with a malice grin plaster on his face.

"With that pretty little face of your- You must be experience on this. Heh." The man spoke giddily. He rubbed his thick hand together, as Tsuna started shaking nervously. He isn't stupid. He knows.

"Loose or tight? I'll be the judge of that."

Tsuna glared at his careless choice of words before letting out a yelp when the man lunged forward and attack his neck with his mouth. Tsuna thrashly kicked wildly, using every ounce of his strength to pushed him off. The tongue, warming his skin was _disgusting._

_**Destroy him. Kill him.**_

Tsuna's eyes widen at the voice, looking around desperately for help. He wanted someone to help him. Someone. _Somebody._ Though, he know- No good will ever come to him because he's No-Good Tsuna.

The man sucked greedily on his neck, trailing his tongues everywhere, leaving no spare. And the fact that Tsuna's body was reacting to this felt _wrong_. Tsuna wanted to die. **DIE. KILL HIM.**

The man's hand, wonder on Tsuna's body as if it was a present. Excited to explore and discover the secret places that makes him react. As much as Tsuna protested, cried, his body enjoyed it. He felt betrayed with himself. The man, quickly took off his backpack, pushing it far from somewhere and soon ripped off Tsuna's clothes off.

Tsuna protested desperately and angrily. He kept pushing the man off. He tried punching him but the man's hand had his hands pinned up. Tsuna felt tears falling thickly on his cheeks. He knew he was failing big time. He squirmed and wiggled, his face moving everywhere. The man's hand wander up to Tsuna's face and his face was grabbed roughly and before he knew it, his mouth became unvirginized. His mouth was forced open when the older's man thrust his tongue in there and Tsuna wanted to gagged, throw up, and spit everything out. It stench like beer. Felt like beer. _Tasted like beer. _Tsuna felt something inside him, raged. Growling to escaped, like a lion trapped in a cage waiting to be released.

When the man became distracted, Tsuna immediately pull his hand forward and attempted to punch him. However the man slapped Tsuna when he almost did.

''Not so soon, my little swan. But quite fierce.'' He groaned breathlessly out. Tsuna was about to spit at him, but he felt a hand grabbing _him_. Tsuna's eyes widen when he the situation slapped his face.

Tsuna met fear.

He was not prepare for this. Tsuna started to scream and shout for help, trying to leave as the cold tackle his skin, he was shivering harshly but his conscious was fading. He was _failing_. Tsuna felt desperate. _Desperate to die._ He never wanted to die badly, but he thought if dying is the easy way out, he'll take it without second thoughts. It was horrifying, terrifying to feel the need to disappear from this world without an existence. But to stop the man but it was impossible. He is _No Good-Tsuna_, afterall. It never occurred to him that this was the true feeling of desperation and panic. However, he knew that this is what it's call to be '_rape_'. He felt rough hands caressing his body and his head banged the brick wall behind him a couple of time. He shivered as he was naked beneath the man, unknowingly when he got naked but he shivered of the cold. The man grabbed his rear, groped them and then...

And then he felt pain.

Tsuna screamed in pain. In agonizing pain down his rear as the man vigorously thrust in him. He felt blinded and hot white pain in his back. He punched the man as he squirmed and was crying now. A sob broke through his mouth. Then his mind slowly disappear. He just wanted to stop.

Tsuna cried harder each time, losing his conscious. The thrust wasn't helping. The man sucked greedily on his nipples and thrust harder and faster. He laughed.

"Leave me alone._ Please._" Tsuna cried, tears pouring out. He tasted his tears, the saltiness and the bitter taste of it. The bitterness of life and the saltiness of reality. Tsuna just wanted to _give up._

**KILL HIM. KILL HIM. KILL HIM. KILL HIM.**

Tsuna's eyes snapped open. The sudden overwhelming exhaustion disappear like a snap of a finger. His fist clenched, drawing out blood and he just let himself go. His heart sped up and he felt true _anger_. The power. An electrifying power went through his blood and Tsuna let out a _roar_.

The man falter with his thrust and looked at boy, before suddenly shivering at the aura of intention to kill.

"Gone insane?" The man shakily joked, trying to get him back to normal. However the boy kept screaming. "Shut up!" But before he was able to slapped him, a hand caught his larger hand. His eyes widen at the strong force stopping him to continue. It was a shocking. He was the strongest of the gang. But, when he looked at the boy beneath him, who was crying and going lifeless a few seconds ago, he froze. The boy was looking at him with eyes of a true killer. He didn't remember seeing them amber either.

Tsuna stopped roaring and flashed his eyes at him.

_Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. __**KILL.**_

"You pathetic existence of a _human_." Tsuna suddenly spoke darkly. He quickly got out of his gripped from the man's frozen state, crawling out of his heavy body. "You _disgusting creature_."

Tsuna's back hit the brick wall and he pull up his knees, covering himself. His hand wander to find some weapon nearby. Something.

"Can't find no one to cry about except yourself. You _selfish being_."

A rusty wrench found itself in Tsuna's shaking hand.

"Doesn't deserve to live."

As Tsuna was about to swing the wrench to the man's head, a cold voice stopped him.

His head snapped toward the voice, to find a young man, not far from his teenager but in his early twenties, standing there looking disgusted at the scene. He had two long metal tonfas in each his hand, as he got in a stance of a man who is experienced in fights.

"Since you herbivores, decided to violate my peace and slumber." He drawled out, monotone and harshly. His face full of disgust and no mercy. However his steely blue eyes was focus more on the older man who was rashly trying to escaped.

Never in his life, has he ever felt relief to see another person. However, before any commotion can go on, Tsuna lost conscious from over exhaustion. However he did not miss these words.

_"Shall be bitten to death."_

* * *

**A/N:** **Ne? A bit harsh? A bit realistic? Too dark? Haha~ Well this is a mature story. But nevertheless, don't be afraid to review about your honest opinions and thought about this! Also! Sorry for taking long to update~ I had lot of exams and stress going on at my school, but since Spring Break is here! I'll be updating regularly. **

**Review please ~ **


	3. The Awaken of Loneliness

**AU Fanfiction.  
**_**Fanfiction's Genre:**_ **Horror and Drama  
****_My Genre:_**** Criminology and Psychology  
**_**Rated:**_ **M**

**Dark and Mature themes.**

**Author's Notes: This story is based on pure fanfiction. This is, however, realistic and will have non-mafia (Hints will pop in though) and if there happens to be an experience similar to this story: It's pure coincidence. I have no connections toward anyone with experiences and this is all based on how I imagine it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor the characters- But I own the plot and the idea.**

* * *

**A**wa_**k**_e_n_

**"Sometimes a breakdown can be the beginning of a kind of breakthrough, a way of living in advance through a trauma that prepares you for a future of radical transformation."**

**- Cherrie Moraga**

* * *

In the break of the dawn, Tsuna was unconscious on the hard floor, behind the bar. He was naked, and dirty. Not one stranger have yet passed him or helped him. He was simply alone in the serene. The said boy twitched a little when he felt a bird crawled on his stomach blinking at the boy blankly. Then it peck his stomach.

Tsuna woke up yelping at the main and by pure instinct, swapping his arm toward the bird so it can fly off. He winced harshly when he felt a sore ache on his rear and bruises on his body. In a daze, he blinked and slowly as his memories return to him in full force, he looked at his body that was patched with blue, black, purple and green bruises. He reacted brashly as he pushed himself against the wall and hysterically shouting out nonsense. But as he notice at the peaceful silence and the warm rays of the sun, he looked around, desperate to find his backpack which was thrown a few feets away from him.

He didn't saw no sign of the... _man_, but he saw trails of blood leading into the entrance of the bar. The stench of faint rusted blood, made Tsuna disgusted.

Tsuna frowned deeply, trying to remember every detail. He felt utterly useless and_ pathetic._ The memories flash in his mind, one by one. The pain, the touch, the screams he felt and made.

Tears gather in his eyes rapidly and he felt a sob stuck in his throat. He gather his knees up and laid his head on his naked, bruised knees. An animalistic noise came out every few second when Tsuna open his mouth. Tears pouring down and each minute passing by of heartache and his rear aching. He felt alone. Truly _alone_. The hollow feeling in his chest was stabbing his gut and heart. He could not even think straight. He was hurt. Mentally and physically. The trauma was horrifying. Tsuna tried moving his body to get comfortable but another stinging pain stabbed his rear.

Tsuna just let it out.

He screamed his anger, despair, remorse and all negative feeling out along with his animalistic sobs and runny noses. He couldn't stop this horrible feeling growing through his body. He was aching everywhere and hurting everywhere. It was too much for him.

_Too soon, too soon._

**KILL THEM.**

Tsuna widen his eyes at the voice again. He looked around, looking for someone. The same voice. It was soft and quiet but was clear as glass and firm as steel. Tsuna felt his heart yearning, screaming and raging. He wanted somebody to hug him, he yearn for his mother. It wasn't much what he wants, he just wants warmth and comfort. Somebody to whisper the words,

_"It's going to be okay."_

But he knew better. The truth cut his skin, like thorns. Ripping him open and skinning him alive.

Tsuna cried harder, hoping someone would come. Although nobody know where he is. Nobody know that he exist. His mother's probably dead. Nobody care of him.

He was _pathetic_.

All his life, since he turn four, he was bullied. The long days of school, using him as servants and sometimes as pets, he went through it without complaining. His strict foster-mother who was blind to all flaws, bragged to other women of how she had the perfect family. Except they never mention of him, because he was the black sheep. Who would want somebody who failed at _every single subject_? Nobody did. Everybody hated him. He was everybody's weakest point, useless and worthless. They never mention him in conversation and when somebody brings it up. They merely brush it off, or change topic. That was the normal for Tsuna. He accepted without any question further. But, they bloated about Mochida. Yes, Mochida-_kun_.

Everybody loved Mochida-kun. Everyone's angel. He was the kindest, smartest and most athletic in the family. Only Tsuna knew what he was.

**A wolf in sheep's clothing, heh.**

Tsuna simply ignore that. Because as far as he knows it- That the simple truth of a complex situation. However-

**H**e_'s __**D**_e**a**_d_.

Tsuna shivered violently as a small purr of _satisfaction_ grew in the pit of his stomach. He frowned, when those words hit his mind. His conscious- and he merely gritted his teeth at the truth.

After an hour of becoming into an uncontrollable sobbing mess and screaming out his frustration, Tsuna clenched his fist, drawing out blood with his nails. He rubbed his eyes and cried a bit more, knowing he was alone. Lonely in this world.

_Get a grip,_ scowled silently Tsuna, this is reality. _It was bound to happen to No-Good Tsuna, after all._

As Tsuna swallow his tear of anger and frustration, he slowly changed into his clothes, and later on searching his backpack. It seemed everything was in there, as if left untouched. He sighed softly in relief, remembering the money he secretly saved, and was for once glad in his life that he done that. Also that nobody robbed him. As he threw away the _dirty_ clothes, something felled out of his backpack. A purple yet elegant envelope.

He carefully open the envelop and took out yet another paper that was made out of silk. But it was shorter than expected. Almost like a business card but larger and simple. As Tsuna read it, the dark purple cursive making it difficult, he frowned at the message.

_''Repeat your actions and you'll shall be bitten to death, personally."_

Tsuna shuddered. He almost felt the threatening word and strange choice of words silently sealing his death. For some reason, he get this feeling that this man isn't joking. Nor is he a normal human by mind and the thought of him, actually threatening him over paper but still manage to scare Tsuna, isn't going to be very nice. However, Tsuna grim as he started picking himself up, he knew the man indirectly helped him. Even if it was one act.

Tsuna frowned once again at the memory of the eyes and touches on his skin. A small itch was growing in his collarbone, as he slowly scratched it. With one scratch, he felt dirty and full of filth. Tsuna knew he needed a shower.

* * *

After an hour of searching for a public bathroom and managing to sneak in and shower without being seen, he quickly put on his clothes again. He still felt dirty and disgusting even if he scrubbed each inch of his body harshly and almost painful. His skin turned red and at some part, he tore his pores open. As people began to stare at his somewhat crazy actions, he quickly rinse himself, stole a towel and dried himself up.

He left the place, scratching his neck.

Tsuna figured it was an after effect of the events that occurred. Something that'll stick to him as a reminder for a while. It was a bother to deal with it, but somehow it was a relief on Tsuna's part. It took out some stress.

The teen wander around in the crowded morning of New York, as he gripped his backpack and pushing through. Tsuna was slightly limping, wincing every time he walk, and groaning quietly when he been pushed. The pain, agonizing pain in his rear was almost unbearable- but Tsuna had to suck it up and kept walking. It was obvious, when the people around started realizing his situation a few gave him stares, other simply walked it off and every once in awhile, people purposefully avoided him giving him disgusted looks. The fact that it was nearing Rush Hour here wasn't helping either. It was getting harder and harder to walk straight, since everybody started crowding up. Let alone, it was hard to simply walk.

As he scanned his eyes around the place, he found a resting place and made an attempt to walk over there, but one man nearly shoved him to the ground as he walked. Tsuna let out a squeak as he stumble, bumping into another man.

"Hiee! I-I'm s-s-sorry!" Tsuna sputtered, waiting for a nasty remark. However he simply heard a carefree laugh and a soft pat on the back.

"Maa, maa- It's okay. Haha! After all, New York tend to be quite a beehive." A baritone deep voice spoked. Tsuna looked up to see another asian man, taller and older perhaps. Tsuna mentally facepalm himself, as he heard the comparison the man made.

"Well- got to get going, Pop waiting for me. Bye!" The tall asian laughed as he walked off. Tsuna panic slightly when he notice he didn't got a chance to apologize properly neither say goodbye in return. As he tried shouting it out- he was gone.

Tsuna's stomach growled when he leaned against a building, carefully not bruising anything. He tried looking for a place that showed time or sneak peak into stranger's phone but failed (He got a lot of stares and people that were nervously clutching their purses as if he was going to steal it. Not that he blame them.) However, he sighed in satisfaction when his eyes caught a convenience store. He slung his backpack across his back and try walking(limping.) over there.

When Tsuna entered the store, the air inside the store was warm and cozy, Tsuna was about to melt and dig himself a hole there to sleep. It was simply a bliss to enter in someplace warm. He was cold, fingers pale, and after sleeping naked outside a rummy bar, he just wanted to drop dead and sleep. But keeping his composure steady, he sigh deeply and walk around.

He walked slowly to the snack side and stared at his options. He only got about forty two dollars of cash, deeply stashed in a secret pocket he made when he wanted to hide stuff. Who knows how long he will be homeless but Tsuna knew better than to spend it all. Carefully thinking what to get and getting what's cheap and trying to take an estimate guess on the price, he got a honey bun, a packet of beef jerky, a large water bottle, a bottle of aspirin and a small tin of soothing cream. As he started to see how much it was, he knew his estimated guess was way off and pay more than he expected. He sighed at his failure to calculate and just grabbed his bag and left.

When he got out, he smiled a bit with a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach at the thought of him having enough food for the day and some medical treatment deep in his backpack. However he stop smiling when he notice he was scratching his neck again.

He swallowed deeply and moved on.

Tsuna knew New York City since it's his hometown, however he only been to limited places due to obvious reasons at home. So it's fair to say he mindlessly found a safe place under the bridge to eat by pure coincidence and a dash of luck.

He took out one of his honey buns out and ripped out and took a bite out of it. It was sweet, soft and fulfilling. Tsuna smiled in bliss and continue taking slow bites of his honey bun, savoring the taste knowing it can be his last meal. As he finished, he took out his bottle water and drank greedily, gulping as much as he can. But he stop as soon as he notice his actions. Frowning, he put his water back in backpack and his trash away.

The brunette rested under the bridge for few thirty minute, letting his body relax with his mind. The throbbing pain in his rear slowly disappear when he drank water with aspirin. The quiet sound of bird chirping, and the distinct sound of the traffic were peaceful. All he really needed was just some relaxation.

When the sun began to disappear, Tsuna knew it was time to get going.

He gulped and walked rigidly in the street of some neighbors. He deliberately winced at every stumbling step he made, or loud noise across the neighbor.

He even yelped once at the sound of a dog (Chihuahua?). He was about to run away, but when he notice there was no dog chasing him, he calmed down, biting his lip hard on the sudden pain growing in his rear. Tears filled Tsuna's eyes, as he whimpered. But he kept walking.

He looked up the sky and saw the night coming in soft warm colors. The soft orange clashing with pink and purple hazing around with blue. The stars were subtle as they twinkle, but they light up the sky greatly. The clouds were slowly disappearing, but a few linger in their spot, seemingly not leaving anywhere. The sun was softly glowing, setting at the horizon as the moon was above it, glowing brightly with shadows. The bird chirp a song, as squirrels ran to their homes.

_Home._

_"Ne ne~ Tsu-kun. Let go home!"_

Tsuna frowned when he notice the day was becoming darker to see, when the city began to wake up. He knew the night was nearing, and the darkness was lurking. He wished he knew what time it was though but his instinct told him he needed shelter. As the wind get colder and the sounds disappear, Tsuna ran back to his hiding spot under the bridge and made a cozy spot with dirty and his sweater. He laid there, using his backpack as a pillow, sleeping on his belly. The pain on his rear was dull and subdue, but it was merely the help of the pills.

He slowly closed his eyes, as the memories of today flashed in his mind. Even in the cold raging winds, Tsuna felt small warmth of hope flaring in his heart even if he doesn't know why.

* * *

**A/N: Haha! I updated quick this time. I know I know~ You're probably upset with the fact that ****_somebody_**** didn't stay long enough to talk. So this chapter was basically an inside at Tsuna's emotions, a deeper look in his emotions and feelings. Also a hint of his past. His past though, will be explained further in the story as it process. So I guess this was a first step of Tsuna's new road. **

**Quick Note:  
This story will be somewhat slow progressed with some fast updates every once in a while. So please bare with me on the while when the rest of the gang will come in. But don't worry- I have already written the chapters of when they appear. Tsuna is going to be in his character but slightly darker- if it goes darker or lighter, it's up to you.**

**Also- I've only been at New York City once for like four days. So if you live in NYC, please don't throw me tomatoes cuz I have gotten some facts wrong. Beside, I brought them by experience and researches xD**

**I wonder who's the tall asian ;))**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS 3 THEY REALLY PUT MY HOPES HIGH!**

**~Enjoy and Review for the next chapter:**

**The Awaken of Hopes and Realization**


	4. The Awaken of Hopes and Realization

**AU Fanfiction.  
**_**Fanfiction's Genre:**_ **Horror and Drama  
****_My Genre:_**** Criminology and Psychology  
**_**Rated:**_ **M**

**Dark and Mature themes.**

**Author's Notes: This story is based on pure fanfiction. This is, however, realistic and will have non-mafia (Hints will pop in though) and if there happens to be an experience similar to this story: It's pure coincidence. I have no connections toward anyone with experiences and this is all based on how I imagine it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor the characters- But I own the plot and the idea.**

**Quick Note:**

_"Past"_

**"Inner Voice/Desires/Thoughts."**

"Speaks"

* * *

**Awaken**

**_"Better to be a spirit with the earth beneath you than a corpse pinned tight by the weight of the world." _**

**_― Alexander Gordon Smith, "Solitary"_**

* * *

Tsuna awaken when the breeze softly pass through his light brown hair. It was already cover in dirty and leaves as Tsuna slowly open one eye, noticing the light brightening the spot he was under. As the bird chirped and he can hear car not far off, and kids playing in a nearby park while waiting for the bus stop. Tsuna slowly got up and looked around, seeing he was still under the bridge.

It was morning.

Tsuna yawned loudly, stretching his upper body, wincing at the dull pain in his rear after drinking a pain reliever last night. He scratched his head before taking out his honey bun and started munching, as he laid against the hard wall. Slowly eating and taking medium gulps of his large water bottle, Tsuna fixed himself and shake his hair with his free hand. He brush off the dirt and leaves off of him and got up. Quietly groaning in pain, he pick up his stuff and decided to walk around, to look for a possible better shelter or something.

As he walked, he saw a group of kids hanging out, laughter ringing his ears from the distance. Tsuna frowned. He never got to experience something like that. The little kids, waiting for the bus made jokes and started chasing around as other were saying good byes to their parents.

Parents. Mom and Dad.

_"Tsu-kun! Mom will always love you!"_

Tsuna unconsciously gripped his backpack and continue to walk. No need to be upset over something that he knows he'll never get. Reality is harsh.

Tsuna bit his lips, as harsh as reality he has to keep his head high. He made a huff and continue to walk, somehow finding himself in a public bus (He thought earlier if he take one, it would make him find a place easier and faster but was wrong), occasionally getting stares every once in awhile.

''Mom, why is that kid standing funny?'' a young boy whisper loudly.

The mother stared at Tsuna, who was in a awkward position that obviously implied something and glared. ''Now, that's adult stuff. He's nobody. Lets go, Damion.''

Tsuna grim. The whispers and the snickers were humiliating. However, he kept his mouth shut. As the whispers grew like fire, his hand clenched tightly.

''How can a young man who just did '_that_' stand out here shamelessly?''

Tsuna winced. If only they knew.

''Teenagers these day, have they no pride?''

A frowned.

''He look disgusting. Like he hasn't shower for days.''

A sigh.

''Hahaha, probably why he's sulking about. He probably easy, and loose. No man wanted a use one.''

Eyes narrowed.

''Such a nobody. Pathetic.''

A flinch.

''They're sins of God. Disgusting homo-!''

''SHUT UP.'' Tsuna roared to the people. The fire went down like a snap of a finger. Every eyes stayed at him before looking away. Tsuna clenched his fist once again with anger and embarrassment before making a force requested stop. He felt his skin itched irritably but ignored it. He would just get more attention. Not that it makes a difference.

As he get sneak peaks and obvious stares, Tsuna gets ready to head down until a boy went up to him. The boy grabbed his hand and left something there before pulling his sleeve down and whisper something in his ear. However Tsuna was already out before he can make a proper response. When the bus left, he looked at his hand.

A twenty bill with a note saying '_Don't lose hope._'.

Tsuna smiled a little.

He felt the same spark in his chest grew a tiny bit bigger as the little boy's word replay in his mind.

'_Mommy and I wish you the best luck._'

Tsuna walked down an urban neighbor which was empty and slightly abandon. However Tsuna wasn't worried much because he was feeling slightly better. The situation reminded him of a memory when he was very young.

Tsuna was a young boy at the time and he remember that he was being bullied for his lunch money once again. It was during elementary time, however this memory was special because it was the only one time, he met somebody who helped him.

* * *

_''Dame Tsuna. Give us your money because obviously you won't need it. You don't eat, you freak.'' One of the boy taunted him._

_''Yeah, in return we'll let you this time.'' Another laughed._

_Tsuna shivered in fear as he clumsily tried to open is back pack, but ended up spilling everything because of his sweaty finger. He made an attempt to pick up his stuff, but was stop when one of the kid harshly grabbed his hair and pull him up by force. Tsuna winced at the stinging pain, as tears welled up in his eyes._

_''Look now, Dame Tsuna. You made a mess just for giving your lunch money to us? You really are pathetic.'' The first one sneered and he pulled back his fist, as the other kids smirked. Tsuna closed his eyes, waiting for the painful impact but felt nothing. However, his hair was let go, and he heard some groans and shout. Tsuna clenched his eyes, afraid they'll still hit him._

_''Hey you. Open your eyes and stand up like a man.'' A small gruff voice spoke harshly. Tsuna snapped his eyes open to see another kid his size in front of him as the kid glared at him fiercely. He looked around to find the bullies on the floor, knockout. His eyes widen at the kid in front of him._

_''Y-Y-Y-You s-save m-m-!'' Tsuna was cut off though._

_''Yeah yeah. I save you. Stop stuttering like a pathetic weakling. I just wanted to ask you where was the office.'' The kid said in annoyance. Tsuna stared at him for a bit though._

_The kid in front of him had the richest brown hair ever with porcelain skin and bright green eyes. Tsuna notice his outfit was well chosen with high brands and very stylish. He almost shriek when he saw the kid had a gold lock as a necklace and fancy bracelets._

_''Stop being dumb with me! Where the fuck is the office, you weakling?'' The kid barked, scaring Tsuna a bit. Tsuna ignored the cusses, knowing it was bad and if the kid in front of him says it with ease, he's bad also. But his gut told him otherwise._

_''Y-You follow this hallway a-and c-choose the left hallway before going to the first r-r-right door.'' Tsuna hastily explain, pointing his finger to the hall._

_The kid just stared at him at more before huffing. ''Che. Better be correct or I'll kick your ass.''_

_As he began to walk, he was stop with somebody grabbing his hand. He look back and saw this Dame Tsuna kid (He overheard from the other bullies.) Shyly grabbing his sleeve and facing the floor._

_''Better be worth it.'' The kid growled, pulling his arm forward from his grasp. "Whatcha want, kid?"_

_Tsuna slightly squeak and regain his composure. He ignored the fact he was called 'kid' by another __**kid**__. ''I-I-I just wanted to say... thank you.''_

_He looked hesitantly at the kid, who was looking at him with his head tilted and then smile brightly. The kid later looked at him flabbergasted and a tint of red on his cheeks._

_''G-Gah! Your welcome, geez!'' The kid sputtered before walking away rapidly. Muttering things that said 'Shouldn't smile like that' or 'Too goddamn bright'. However Tsuna ignored it._

_Tsuna just smiled to himself and clean his mess up before walking away also, leaving the knocked out guys behind him. However that little new found happiness he discovered, disappear when he was beaten twice as hard the next day and realize he forgot to ask for his saviour name._

* * *

It was getting later in the evening when Tsuna realize he did't made much progress.

In fact he went in a circle, finding the same bridge from afar again. As he realize the situation, he want to facepalm himself for being bad at directions and continue walking toward the bridge, deciding to stay there for the night again.

His skin itched. Tsuna scratched his neck, this time harshly annoyed at the fact it was itching, every time. Forcing himself to ignore the itch, he continued to walk the same road from yesterday, hoping it'll be a nice walk.

Although as luck hates him like usual, Tsuna heard a dog barking furiously at him as he pass by an abandon house. Tsuna looked behind him and immediately saw a chihuahua running so fast like a bullet toward him while baring his teeth in a threatening manner. His eyes widen in incredulous as he recognize the barking. It's the dog from yesterday. But the only difference is, the dog isn't _tied_.

However he started running, shrieking out all the while in pain he's forcing and fear from being bitten.

''HIEEEIIE!'' Tsuna yelled as he ran, almost flailing his arm if it wasn't for his iron grip on his backpack. The brunette was failing at running though. He was only limping faster. The pain shocking his back, he jumped at every stinging pain. Nonetheless, he kept running quickly. It was fast to keep the dog about a foot away.

As he ran, his eyes scanned around, looking for someplace that the dog won't reached. When he found a tree that was easy to climb but not short enough for the dog to jump on, he quickly ran (Speed walk) to the area.

He nearly jumped on top of the tree, climbing on a branch, and just stayed there, trying to fool the dog that he disappeared.

The dog wasn't fool though. He started barking and jumping tree, every once in a while catching his shoes. Tsuna then clung on to the branches as if his life depended, which in this case, it really does.

However he felt a queasy feeling in his gut saying the place is dangerous, but Tsuna argue mentally he rather risk it than meeting his death.

So Tsuna stayed.

For _hours_.

It was already night time when the dog was nowhere to be found. Scratching his neck, nervously, Tsuna slowly climbed down, checking his surrounding out of paranoia every two minutes and then rested on the tree, trying to calm down the throbbing pain on his rear and lower back. He sighed softly, blowing his hair out of his eyes. He wrapped himself with his jacket in desperate attempt to keep the cold chilly breezes that growing. As he felt himself lose his guard, he scratched his neck.

His skin itched _again_.

He felt another queasy feeling down in his gut from earlier but now stronger and tingling sensation in his chest. However, out of pure annoyance, he ignored it. He stayed like that, somewhat satisfy that the day ended well. As he take another deep breath, he was about to get going until he heard a group of laughter.

''Hey you! Got money, beautiful?''

Tsuna flinched. He spoke too soon.

He turned around, and he saw a group of drunk men, walking toward his way. Tsuna felt his heart raced as he turned around to escaped their sight.

''Darling, we're only asking for money.'' The same one shouted. The voice was familiar though. Very familiar.

_"A feisty one, also. Bet he's tight" One of the man spoke, taking a large gulp out of his beer and looking at him with eyes of amusement and lust."_

Tsuna's eyes widen at the sudden flash of memory.

_"He looked around in desperate to find if anybody wanted to help him, but no one was there. Everybody just laughed and continue with their life as if this was an everyday thing."_

Tsuna shook his head out of those memories and continue walking faster. No. No. Not another experience. Not today.

**Kill Him.**

Tsuna just stayed silent at the whisper. The lone sinister whisper echo his mind. His heart pumped faster as he silently tried to decipher, why is he hearing voices. When, he heard another whisper, he strained his ear to listen but it was too late.

He shrieked when he felt a large hand grabbed his shoulder. In fact, he screamed.

''NO! DON'T _TOUCH_ ME!''

The man backed up in surprise before one of them laughing to break the surprise tension.

''Feisty, huh. It's okay pretty boy, just asking for your money. Give us your backpack.'' The same one spoke with a mock of concern. However, his eyes shown with recognition when he saw Tsuna's face clearly.

_No._

"Hey! You're that kid from the bar!" The man, spoke with amusement dancing in his eyes. He pointed at Tsuna, confusing the group. The man merely grinned, like he won the lottery.

"Ha! I heard he went missing after that day. He's not here anymore, right? He's probably dead, in the street." The man laughed. He took a gulped of his beer. "Does that mean I can have you?"

Tsuna's eyes widen. No. Not again. No. No. No.

**No.**

His skin started shivering violently and itches a lot more. His hand automatically scratched his neck, but quickly dropped it down as he felt a cold sweat breaking.

''L-Leave me alone.'' He spoke, his voice breaking.

The group just stared at him curiously.

"Hehe. Boys, you can have his items. I'll keep his body as my own_ personal_ belonging."

Tsuna suddenly felt a warmth spreading his chest like a fire when he heard those words.. He felt a heavy black spot in his mind. Almost as if trying to control him. Like an animal in a cage trying to escape, whatever it was, Tsuna didn't let it go unnoticed. In fact, he loved the sensation. The gulf of power and confidence, striving in his blood. It was amazing. Thrilling. Tsuna merely grinned maniacally, similar to _that_ day.

''Heh. You'll still touch me, even after being used by a dead man?'' Tsuna mused clearly. "Quite desperate, if you ask me."

The group's atmosphere suddenly changed. It was confusion, and tension that could've been slice open with a knife.

''Ahaha. You're pushing the buttons now. Give your stuff to my buddies, here and come to me. There will be no harm.''

Tsuna smirked. The fire sensation in his chest flaring. The black spot in his mind suddenly becoming clearer but still hazy around the corner. It's almost as if there another person controlling this. Tsuna mentally felt accepting of this but at the same time, warily and hesitant. It was as if he's releasing a lion out of his cage. A lion that was risky.

''Really?'' Tsuna mocked. "I'll like to see you try."

However before the group can make an motion, a loud bark appeared. Tsuna recognize it as the same dog from earlier. But instead of the dog going against him, the dog going against them.

The dog literally jumped a foot up and bit the man's crotch, holding tightly. The man howled in pain as the group started approaching Tsuna who immediately got into a fighting stance but before that, the dog got off and bit into another man's crotch and then another one, all leaving one hell of a bite to each and making them drop. Tsuna was frozen but the dog barked at him, telling him to run and Tsuna snap out of his daze and ran, ignoring the throbbing dog follow soon shortly and Tsuna, by instinct ran toward the bridge.

Tsuna was grinning all along.

The young brunette found the bridge and his same hiding spot the same, as he then rested there. Catching his breath, he made eye contact with the dog.

''Thank you.''

The dog then looked away as in grudgingly manner to say it wasn't a problem and then growled at him. Tsuna surprise at his sudden action took out something out of his backpack. He took out beef jerky and gave two pieces to the dog who happily nearly chop his fingers off.

When the dog finished eating his jerky, and Tsuna drinking some pills to relax the dull throbbing pain in his rear, as the night has grown across the sky.

Tsuna bid goodbye to the dog, and he immediately got comfortable as he made fire nearby to warm him from the cold, after checking his surrounding. Tsuna felt some bug crawling on his neck and it started to itch. As he scratched his neck, killing the bug, he felt a bump. He groaned silently, taking out the cream that soothes burns and rashes, and later rubbing some cool cream on his neck. He _silently_ hiss at the coldness, goosebumps growing and laid down beside the fire. As he watched the fire flicker with admiration and beauty, he saw the rising colors of orange, red, yellow and amber. The fire flickered with a purpose. To make light. To make warmth. To protect.

Tsuna sighed dreamily, as the sleep was getting to him. He quickly thought of what happened today. His experiences and realizations slowly sunken in his mind as he drifted to sleep.

However, as chaotic the day was, he knew he learn three deep things that will affect him later on in the future. Something that can change his life. Or him.

One, no hope is lost. Very rare, very strange, but hope will come when unexpected decides to take a visit.

Two, there will be bad and there will be good. However, in every bad there will be good. And in every good, there will be bad: Nobody is pure. But nobody is a complete flaw.

And lastly, three: Tsuna doesn't know this one exactly. But he knows, deep in his mind there someone there. He's not alone. And Tsuna doesn't know which side is he's on.

**O**h**_ R_****e**_a_**LL**y**?**

* * *

**A/N:**

**I came back! So I went back to Florida, to my old hometown (I currently live in Virginia) for like the weekend but it was like a spur of the moment decision. So all in all~ I didn't have time to update. NOW IT'S HERE. Mmmm~ This one was hard to type, because I had to balance Tsuna's character and his growing dark mind, since it's a slow progress. After all, Tsuna finally took notice of his other ****_side_****, that he isn't normal. **

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I was happy to read them. I kept rereading them. Lol. They really keep my motivation up!**

**ALSO~ Check out the story 'Expression' in my stories. It's a oneshot and 8059, my OTP. So read it and tell me what you thought of it!**

**~Next chapter is going to be update next week:**  
**The Awaken of _Piovere_**


	5. The Awaken of Piovere

** AU Fanfiction.  
**_**Fanfiction's Genre:**_ **Horror and Drama  
****_My Genre:_**** Criminology and Psychology  
**_**Rated:**_ **M**

**Dark and Mature themes.**

**Author's Notes: This story is based on pure fanfiction. This is, however, realistic and will have non-mafia (Hints will pop in though) and if there happens to be an experience similar to this story: It's pure coincidence. I have no connections toward anyone with experiences and this is all based on how I imagine it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor the characters- But I own the plot and the idea.**

**Quick Note:**

_"Past" _or _'emphasizing'_

**"Inner Voice/Desires/Thoughts."**

"Speaks"

* * *

** Awaken**

**_"Every man bears something within him that, if it were publicly announced, would excite feelings of aversion." - Goethe._**

* * *

_SMACK!_

Tsuna woke up with a jolt. He froze when he notice the sound that woke him up. He looked around observing his surrounding and remembering what happen yesterday; The bus, the chase, the almost incident, and the lessons. He then sighed, as he chose to close his eyes a bit longer before jumping again.

_SMACK!_

The brunette distinctly thought of some sport that involve hitting and his first thought was baseball. It was slightly obvious that the sound was coming nearby. As he pack, and get ready with his life, he went out to find the sound. He saw a park nearby from yesterday, where the kids were playing in the morning and walked toward the field.

He walked, somewhat limping (Medicine is starting to work and the ache is becoming dull) closer and stood behind the fence as he saw the teen grabbed one of the balls from a large basket beside him and threw it in the air before hitting it with his large wooden bat. The loud sound of each 'SMACK!' Was intensifying for Tsuna's sensitive ears. So obviously he cringed at every contact the bat and the ball made, however he made no move to leave. He was, for some strange reason, amazed at the skills and talent this tall teen showed.

His speed, accuracy, strength and calculation all in a beautiful grace but deadly.

_Almost like a hitman_, Tsuna dazedly thought.

However, as he stared at the man, he soon realize it was the same guy who he bumped into, not too long ago. Then fate decided to crash into him.

''HEY YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE?'' The loud rumbustious voice shouted across the field. Tsuna stiffened before trying to escape but obviously failed and the tall teen's speed when he ran toward him.

Tsuna shrieked a bit when he felt a large hand grabbing his shoulder, immediately memories appearing, and instinctively pushing him away when he clenched his eyes close. The feeling of him being _violated_ was harsh. He desperately pushed the teen away from him. Practically _punching_ his broad chest.

''STOP! Don't Touch Me!'' Tsuna shouted desperately which scared the tall teen. The tall teen just jumped a foot back before sheepishly rubbing his chest and smiling as in ignoring the pain.

''Haha, sorry didn't mean to scare you there, fella'.'' The tall teen spoke carelessly as he laughed in a apologetic way. Tsuna widen his eyes at his abnormal action and bowed down deeply. Although he unconsciously backed up a bit further for his own comfort. He was slightly overwhelmed by his tallness. It almost reminded him of that _guy_.

The tall teen looked down at Tsuna for a bit then his eyes shine in recognition. "Ahh! You're that guy from two days ago!"

"Y-Yea.." Tsuna spoke hastily. ''O-Oh! Also, I'm...that punch.. and the accidental bump.. err... sorry!'' He apologized in embarrassment with his cheek flaming red. He was frustrated at his clumsy words and actions. However he jumped a bit when he heard another loud laughter. It sounded a bit strain and with a tint of mockery though.

''Ne ne, it's okay. After all, fate does like to fool with us sometimes." The tall teen laughed. "It was quite the scene you did. Betcha' getting all the attentions now from the ladies.''

Tsuna had a gutsy feeling that there was a second meaning to it. But he shrugged it off, slightly confused at why is he feeling instinctual lately.

''Y-Yeah... heh.'' He uttered slightly, still embarrassed at his actions. He stared at the tall teen now.

It was obvious he was Japanese, with the shape of his slight angles eyes and straight black hair that was like another typical Japanese boy. However, Tsuna thought, this teen was extraordinarily handsome. Light brown eyes and sharp cheek bones with masculine features that had some boyish tints. So is his body which was lean and built beautifully behind his outfit of baseball. He look in his late teens though.

However, Tsuna snapped out of it when his eyes stray to his torso. He blushed when tall teen spoke teasingly "Like what you see?"

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows and look down at his feet. He was momentarily confuse at his emotions and desires. Though, the tall teen seemed to notice and made another grab for his attention. "So, you come here often?"

Tsuna bit his lips before responding. "Y-yea.. I think." He mentally slapped himself at that last words.

The taller teen just smiled. _A bit strain again_, Tsuna distinctively think.

''Well, my name is Takeshi Yamamoto.'' He took out a large hand hinting Tsuna to shake his hand.

''I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada. Tsuna in short though.'' He grasped his hand and took notice how large it was compare to his. Almost awkwardly large.

Yamamoto just smiled and laughed. He thought Tsuna was a cute guy, but not in a romantically way. Though, he was attractive in a certain way. He had this aura that was youthful and comfortable.

''So where you goin', Tsuna? Anywhere special?'' Yamamoto quickly asked, taking his mind off of the subject.

Tsuna jumped a bit and blushed once again when he notice he didn't let go of his hand. He pull back and hesitantly, almost shyly looked back and responded.

''Nowhere in mind.. Just walking around to waste the time.'' Tsuna answer truthfully. He wasn't lying. He really planned to return back to his hiding place under the bridge and sleep there for a few more days.

Yamamoto brought his eyebrows together as if Tsuna mentioned something he was unsettle with. Or thinking deeply.

_Probably how much of a failure I am_, Tsuna thought.

"Ah!" Yamamoto blurted. He threw his fist into his hand, making an assuring sound. "You must be a famous person in disguise?"

A pregnant silence.

"EHH?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Yamamoto looked around, before quieting him down. "Shhh! Fangirls can be scary sometimes.."

The brunette simply sweat dropped and looked at Yamamoto in disbelief. "W-Wait? What?"

"Aren't you famous?" Yamamoto cocked his head slightly. Of course, Tsuna was famous, right? Because he's seemed to be very secretive and aware of his surrounding. And the fact he was handsome and has a vibe that screams "Extravagant."

"N-No!"

Another silence.

"Oh."

A longer silence.

"Are you lying to me so I can think you're not but you really are, and just trying to hide your identity even if I think you're not but was correct on my guess either way?"

"No, Yamamoto. I'm not famous."

"Aha! So you are!"

**Hey. Is this guy an idiot?**

* * *

Tsuna didn't know how but founded himself sitting on the benches talking to Yamamoto. After a few minutes of convincing that he wasn't a famous person in disguise. Even if Yamamoto was stubbornly disagreeing. However, they were talking about subtle stuff such as interest and mainly Yamamoto done all the talking of some past experiences in baseball.

"Ne, Tsuna is there any sport you do?" Yamamoto asked, feeling the curiosity get the better of him. After all, he knew he was taking all the talking.

Tsuna shrugged hesitantly before answering. "Not really... I'm not very good at sports.."

"What?! I must teach you how to play baseball then!"

Something churned in Tsuna's gut at that words. He immediately felt necessary to decline. His mouth opened to speak "Umm.. I'm not interested in baseball a lot... W-well to play it." Tsuna was confuse on what made him say it, but a flash of memory remembered him how Yamamoto played and he saw the glint of serious and determination hidden in his eyes. Oh yea, he doesn't want to accidentally die.

"Aww. Hahaha, I guess we have different opinions, then!" Yamamoto laughed it off, casually but Tsuna saw a strain look his face. Tsuna stayed silent at the response.

It was a lingering silence of peace between them, before Yamamoto spoked up. His voice was clear of any tease and was low.

"Hey.. Have you ever.. hurt anybody?"

The tension went up, and the temperature suddenly went below zero. The silence was intensifying, as Tsuna widen his eyes and stiffen. Many question ran in Tsuna's mind, leaving his mouth to dry. Did he knew? Is he on the news? Is he related? Did the cops ask for him around the neighbors? Is he on the wanted list? Did he knew Mochida?

Yamamoto saw how Tsuna tensed visibly and the silence that thicken behind it. After another minute of pure suffocation on silence, Yamamoto frowned deeply and clenched his fist. A feeling of raw emotions filled up his chest. However, Yamamoto relaxed himself and decided to break this cold tension.

"It was a joke, Tsuna. Sheesh- relax. How can such an innocent pretty boy be doing bad stuff?" Yamamoto laughed, waving his hand at his face as if to shrug it off.

Tsuna stared at Yamamoto a bit longer, noticing how his smile strain a bit when he said those words and how his laughter got faker. The queasy feeling in his gut told him to run from this man. Even though, Tsuna didn't completely understand his gut feeling, he just felt that the guy actually didn't meant harm. Possibly.

"I-It was a joke?" Tsuna laughed hesitantly, still not understanding the situation he was under.

Yamamoto looked at him with a flash of something that Tsuna couldn't decipher. However he later smiled and just put his hands behind his neck.

"Yes Tsuna. Now, it's getting late. Why don't we head back to my place, my old man have a built in Sushi Bar under our house. I betcha he wouldn't mind giving somebody a discount.'' He spoke light hearted.

Tsuna widen his eyes at the chance of having a full meal. He knew he couldn't deny this chance after being homeless for three days and only having eating honey buns and beef jerky. Even if it's short, it's enough to make Tsuna whimper slightly.

"A-Are you sure?"

It never hurt to be polite.

"My my, it's okay. You know what? It's my pay for tonight. Since you gave me a good time and nice conversation " Yamamoto said wholeheartedly.

_You were the one talking most of the time._ Tsuna thought warily. However he definitely didn't question it, fearing he might anger him and ruin his chance for a full meal tonight.

"Y-Yes than! It would be nice!" Tsuna bowed down deeply out of gratitude and kindness.

"My pleasure. Now we should get going. Old man worries a bit about me sometimes."

* * *

Tsuna was slightly surprise that Yamamoto's Sushi Bar was only two blocks away. And the whole time they were walking, Yamamoto was just blabbering about nonsense like usual. Tsuna just smiled, made comments and simply listen.

When they got to the Sushi Bar, Tsuna notice it was a traditional Japanese small bar. He really didn't know what he was expecting but he was not disappointed. The minute he walk in, the smell of delicious sushi and warm atmosphere it literally brighten his day. His stomach began to growled when he met with Yamamoto's dad.

''Hello, been a while to see Takeshi's friend enter here.'' The man spoke heartily. Tsuna didn't know why but he like this man. The atmosphere around him was warm and relaxing, almost like Yamamoto but his was strain. However, he smile warmly at the man and the man just cocked his head slightly with a curious smile.

''So what your name, boy?''

Tsuna blushed at his blunt manner. ''Tsunayoshi Sawada. Call me Tsuna... umm..'' He left that part open, indicating for the man to introduce himself.

''Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, Tsuna. Though, call me Tsuyoshi. Anyway, you look a little lost though. Haven't seen you here either.''

Tsuna kept quiet. He just smiled meekly and looked away giving him a hint that subject is a bit sensitive right now.

''Well Tsuna, have you taste fatty tuna yet?'' Tsuyoshi was no oblivious man. Tsuna shooked his head into a 'no'. He simply smiled and laugh as he started cutting the fish into pieces. He realize what Tsuna was saying between the lines and he change the subject. And he also realize how unusually quiet Yamamoto been since they enter.

''Hey, son, help your old man make sushi, would you?'' Tsuyoshi asked, snapping him out of his daze while Tsuna was looking around like he was in a museum. Yamamoto looked at him then laughed.

''Sorry pops. I was thinking, yeah, beside we can't let Tsuna here starve.'' He nudged Tsuna in a jokingly way, not missing the sudden flinch and violent shudder reaction of it. Tsuna later realize that it was meant as a joke and laughed hesitantly but firmly.

Tsuna wanted to slap himself then and there at the sketchy action he made. If nobody knew better, it would seem as Yamamoto was trying to hurt him. However he quickly reacted back to normal once he realize the situation and laughed.

The little incident made the day more awkward and Tsuna wanted yell because of it. However, he kept up with his smiles and small talks with his dad. His dad is more warm and open than Yamamoto, he notice they're both happy man but Tsuna's guts still told him to watch out from the younger Yamamoto because of the earlier question.

Something told Tsuna that the question wasn't a joke.

''So, boy, tell me how old are you?'' Tsuyoshi piped up. Tsuna startled at the new question and hesitated before answering.

''Uh... fifteen, sir.''

Yamamoto looked interested then looked at him surprised.

''Ah, Tsuna. This man, Takeshi is turning seventeen in two months. A years older, huh? Makes me feel a bit old.''

Tsuna faced Yamamoto, promptly. ''You're sixteen?''

Yamamoto nodded, ever so cheerfully. ''My my, telling people my age without permission, pops. Yep. I am. You act older than your age though.''

Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed at that. He never got that comment, so he didn't know how to respond. ''Um... T-Thank you..?''

The two Yamamotos laughed out loud before continue eating. The awkward silence started showing, and Yamamoto immediately shut it before it grew.

''So. What do you do for a living?'' Asked Yamamoto.

Tsuna scratched his head ruefully before answering. ''Nothing special. Life's always focus on school and surviving.''

Yamamoto laughed. ''Same here.''

Tsuyoshi chuckled though and pointed his knife at Tsuna as he jumped at the dangerous move. ''You two, need to get something interesting going. Ya are teenagers, live your life in risks.''

''Yeah, but you know me, pops. Always in baseball and school. Social life can be a pain.'' Yamamoto responded half heartily. "Right, Tsuna?"

Tsuna bit his lips before replying shyly. ''Y-You m-may be right. H-However... umm, how do I put it... If I put e-effort into the things I do.. I c-can become stronger to cherish and p-protect my friends to... e-enjoy the t-times I have with th-them.''

It was long quiet, Tsuyoshi smiled softly as Yamamoto stared at Tsuna with a deep emotion hidden in his eyes. However, when they notice, Tsuna was getting uncomfortable under their stares, they quickly change the subject.

''Hey son, when are you going to practice your Kendo Daily Session?'' Tsuyoshi asked distractedly as he chopped some tuna fishes.

Tsuna's interested perk up at the sound of Kendo. He always wanted to know a few things of martial arts or weaponry to.. defend himself.

''You do Kendo?''

Yamamoto tensed up before laughing sheepishly and nodding. ''Yep. Ever since I was thirteen, my old man showed me." He then faced his dad. "And to answer your question at eight. Why?''

Tsuyoshi silently observe Tsuna's reactions before speaking. ''It's already six, son. Tsuna, do you have anywhere to go?''

Tsuna went immediate silent. He was in deep thought to not notice Yamamoto and Tsuyoshi looking at each other with warning.

''U-Um... you see... I don't really have a p-place right now.'' Tsuna confessed quietly, looking at his feet.

He was oblivious to their stares as he focus on his feet. Tsuyoshi, promptly looked at Yamamoto, who had his eyes wide open and frozen, before stopping his knife and looked at Tsuna. He made a coughing sound to grabbed their attention. It worked like a snap of fingers, both of them rapidly pour their attention on him.

''Well. Shall we make you a spot here for tonight? Wouldn't mind a bit, right Takeshi?''

Yamamoto snapped out of his thought and laughed. He was about to pat Tsuna's back but his hand drop because Tsuna wince once again.

''Not at all, Tsuna. Haha in fact free sushi for the night!''

Tsuna's eyes widen at the offer. This is too true to be real.

''S-Sorry! I don't want to d-d-disturb you!'' Tsuna bowed.

The both man were once again astounded at his actions and silent before clearing up the clouded atmosphere. Tsuna looked down at his feets, feeling his cheeks warming up and a sweat breaking.

''Look, Tsuna'' Tsuyoshi started seriously. Tsuna look up at him a bit shock at his tone. ''We'll help you because we want to. So relax and enjoy the moment when you can.''

Tsuna silently nodded and continue eating. He was in silent shock. Never in his life was he offered for a nice shelter, free and good food and actuality concern. Always he was shunted, ignored, and never care for. However, maybe this day will change it. A touch of warmth and sincerity lit up in his chest, as he swallow the cold sushi. The fact that he had people helping him, was enough to brighten his day.

After a moment of silence, Tsuna looked up to grabbed the attention to the older men and his mouth formed a bright smile. The rare smile, the one full of emotions and happiness.

''Thank you!''

Tsuyoshi coughed up his surprisement and Yamamoto just blushed at the sudden smile. It was incredibly gorgeous and pure, that they didn't know how to react to it. Tsuyoshi quickly made up their embarrassing reactions by bringing up a topic.

''Anyway, w-we have to get cleaning as Yamamoto does his Kendo Daily Sessions.''

Tsuna got up immediately, while picking up the dishes. ''I'll do the dishes.''

Tsuyoshi laughed and started taking out his mop as Yamamoto laughed and went behind the bar.

Tsuna started doing the dishes, mindlessly rinsing the plates and washing the cups. As Tsuyoshi was mopping the room, he turned on the radio and put some blues on. Tsuna hummed with the tune and bobbed his head to the rhythm. Tsuyoshi simply chuckle at Tsuna's act, before finishing mopping the room. As he put his stuff away.

''Well, Tsuna. I'll be back. I'm going to go check on my boy, Takeshi. If there's any problem, we'll be in the other house behind us. It's behind a garden. If you get lost, just follow the stones.'' Tsuyoshi finished saying. He clapped his hands, and gave Tsuna a brief smile before walking out. Tsuna just hummed in notifying that he heard moving to the beat of the song currently playing on the radio. It was a mix of rock and jazz. He finish washing the dishes and started organizing them into their proper location.

Until he accidentally dropped a glass of cup. Panicking he look around to find a broom and pan but didn't found one in sight. He sigh and carefully picked up the shards. Slowly, as he picked one, his finger was sliced halfway inside. He yelps and put the finger in his mouth, sucking the coppery taste and blanched at the taste.

He takes out his finger and cover it in cloth, he went out to look for Yamamoto.

He went outside from the backdoors and follow the stones, like Tsuyoshi mention earlier. Tsuna got there and notice the small garden. Most of the flowers were yet to bloom since it was winter but some flowers have already bloomed. The petals softly glow and the fragrance was sweet. It let out a majestic vibe that made Tsuna wanted to stay there. However, he felt the throbbing dull pain on his finger and quickly found the room behind.

_In the morning, I'll check it out_. Thought Tsuna. As he near by, he over heard his name being spoken in hush.

''Can we really trust that Tsuna Kid, pops?'' Yamamoto's true voice spoke: In annoyance and cold steel. Tsuna flinched at the harshness and his heart shrunk a little at the doubts they had on him. Expecting a similar tone from his dad also.

''Son, please understand. This kid is homeless-"

"Do you even know for sure he's homeless?! He can be lying!" Yamamoto cut in, fiercely with annoyance lace in his tone.

"No.. But he surprise you many times and even caught your eyes! Have some compassion, son.'' Tsuyoshi spoke warmly with a stern tone. Tsuna smiled at the fact he's defending him but later frowned at his words. Out of all things, he got Yamamoto's attention?

A silent pause.

''I-I can't pops... He acts similar to him.'' Yamamoto spoke softly. Tsuna had to strain his ear to catch the last words.

''That's why he should be here a little longer. Maybe he can understand you. Perhaps help you.'' Tsuyoshi spoke almost as soft.

The tension went colder than ever. Even Tsuna shiver of it.

"Have you gone mad? He won't help me.'' Yamamoto started, confusing Tsuna. ''Especially if I tell him that I have _killed_ somebody.''

Tsuna's eyes widen and backed up softly. But when his back touch the wall, the broom laying on it felled from the soft push and-

_CLASPS!_

* * *

**A/N: Ummmm... SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I really wanted to update but a lot of stuff happen over the week.**

**Long Story Short: I got in a fight with a guy at my school and I got three days of ISS (ISBI) and 10 hrs of Community Service. All because I'm a girl and girls don't fight with boys. Especially punching and having him on the ground. Lovely. Anyway, so I got grounded and I spent my week in frustration and anger. Now I've return and yesterday was a good day also (4/20 !) **

**So I've already had this written for some times, but I had to revise it, since I really didn't like how I wrote Yamamoto. He a simple character, right? But I wanted him to be simple with a deeper complex in his mind. Blah. It was hard. Just saying. So if you see any OOC or mistakes, please notify me so I can correct them.**

**So in order to satisfy you lovely readers, I made it longer than it originality was. (It was eight pages long. Now it's eleven.) And dun dun dun duuuuhn. A cliffhanger. Next chapter is the mere beginning of the starting plot.**

**~Review for the next chapter:**

**The Awaken of a Mask**


	6. The Awaken of Masks

**Awaken**

**AU Fanfiction.  
**_**Fanfiction's Genre:**_ **Horror and Drama  
****_My Genre:_**** Criminology and Psychology  
**_**Rated:**_ **M**

**Dark and Mature themes.  
WARNING: Violent. Fight. Blood's** **mention.**

**Author's Notes: This story is based on pure fanfiction. This is, however, realistic and will have non-mafia (Hints will pop in though) and if there happens to be an experience similar to this story: It's pure coincidence. I have no connections toward anyone with experiences and this is all based on how I imagine it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor the characters- But I own the plot and the idea.**

**Quick Note:**

_"Past" _or _'emphasizing'_

**"Inner Voice/Desires/Thoughts."**

"Speaks"

* * *

**The Awaken of a Mask**

**"Cruel with guilt, and daring with despair, the midnight murderer bursts the faithless bar; invades the sacred hour of silent rest and leaves, unseen, a dagger in your breast." - Samuel Johnson.**

* * *

The silence draw out for about ten seconds. Those ten seconds, though, felt like years to Tsuna. It was very quiet to the point he could've heard his own breathing and his heart racing. When his mind processed everything that had happen, he let out an audible gasp. Then there was some shuffling and shouts. Before he even knew, the door slammed open and Tsuna simply stood there like a deer in headlight, staring at Yamamoto in shock.

He practically felt the rage seethed from him. Like water flowing out of the faucet.

He shivered out of the cold tension that was about to be snap like a hairstring. Tsuna racked his brain to think of an excuse, to find a way out, or something.

"It's not what you think!"

Yamamoto stared at Tsuna in disbelief before Tsuna really going to act innocent? He can't possibly innocent after being homeless and seeing the harsh of reality for so long. Especially after hearing his words.

"Ha! Don't fake it, Tsuna. We all know the truth here, now don't we?" His voice was deep and venomous. Tsuna was lost at what to say. Even if Tsuna merely just met this Yamamoto, it was very foreign to hear him speak venomously.

"N-no! Um.. I- I mean, I j-just wanted to..." He couldn't speak correctly. His word stumble one by one and Yamamoto's rage was increasing. Until his father interrupted.

"Takeshi! If we can only explain to the boy, he would understand!" He yelled from behind. However, Tsuna's eyes were glued to Yamamoto's own. Tsuna gulped solemnly. He appreciated the help from Tsuyoshi, but deeply inside him he knew it would be more than a simple explanation.

''I-I t-t-think... it's not you fault.'' Tsuna spoke boldly for a second. Tsuna snap his mouth shut after he realize what he said. He didn't know what made him say it but it felt it was the right thing to say. However, he felt the tension soften and thought for a moment, he spoken the right words.

Although, he spoke too soon, because, Yamamoto blinked for a few seconds, processing Tsuna's word. Right before, the tension of the room went below degree and still. The tall teen, snarled before pulling out his katana, swinging it toward Tsuna. As Tsuna stare slowly at the katana coming at him full speed, there was only one thing Tsuna heard in his mind.

_RUN!_

Tsuna felt his legs snapped in their mind of their own as he suddenly ran. No he_ sprinted_. Missing the blade by a lack of inch, he ran outside and inside the Sushi Bar. His heart pounding in his ear and his leg pumping as he ran.

"YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME, TSUNA." A mocking voice shouted from behind. Tsuna simply focus on running toward the exit.

As he enter in the dining section, he scurried around the place until he found his backpack, and gripping it tight before heading toward the exit. However, the doors were locked. He groaned before looking around and finding a stairway up. He gulped down his luck and head toward it. Stumbling over the stairs, gritting his teeth and cursing his luck, he enter in a single hallway. All he really thought was leaving the hell out there and never coming back. He stopped abruptly in the middle of the hallway, checking if it's safe. Silence screaming in his ears and his heart's about to explode outside his chest.

Then he felt it.

The hostile aura was faint behind him, nonetheless, his gut churned and twisted making Tsuna aware that he's not even bit close to being safe. It intimidated him and he _hated_ it; Feeling weak like _always_. He took a deep breath, calming down his pounding heart. His pulse in his legs pounded when he started to run, desperate on finding his way out. Feeling a cold sweat trickle down his neck, he rub off the sweat on his forehead. The minute he was about to look around, a loud crack outside thundered the room, and faintly there was loud pounding from the heavy rain outside. He tensed, focusing on the sound to make it out. The familiar tattering and soft banging on the wall was screamingly obvious. It was pouring outside.

_How fantastic,_ thought Tsuna dryly.

He tried finding a door way out, or an emergency door, or _something_. But in the hallway, there was only three rooms and at the end of the hallway, was some stairs that head up. He didn't put much into it, as he enter the closest to him and shut the door the minute he enter, leaning against it and catching his breath. He looked around, finding it was an average teenager room and figuring it was Yamamoto's. As he was about to search around for a phone, he slightly jumped when he heard heavy stairs going up the stairs. He looked around to find an exit, nearing the window to see if he can risk jumping out but it was too high. He gnawed his lip harshly, looking around and gripping to the backpack tightly.

Then when the thunder flashed the room, his eyes were drawn to the open and messy closet. He quickly sigh in small relief. He rushed into the closet, shutting himself quietly inside, delving deeper until his back touch the wall. His heart raced like horse's heart.

His eyes clenched shut. He was weak. Horribly weak. A small guilt grew in his heart. He gritted his teeth over simple frustration and aggravation. He has to make it out alive. He have to.

**I'll help you.**

Tsuna's eyes snapped open at the sudden words and looked around. There was nobody. The silence screamed in his ear, as he strain them to hear the slightest sound despite the soft padding of the heavy rain outside. He felt a black spot in his mind growing.

**Just close your eyes. And sleep. You'll be safe.**

Those words. Tsuna's heart clawed for those words and to finally hear them; It was exhilarating. Simple suggestion yet so alluring.

**I'll protect you.**

That was all it needed to comfort Tsuna.

Tsuna's thoughts were becoming cloudy and hazy. His mind felt controlled. As if he trying to seek into a blocked mind. That sensation he felt when the man were about to mug him, he felt it. The heavy black spot and the warmth in his chest. It was very daunting. Tsuna felt like he was in a trance to open a monster out of the cage. _Just close your eyes,_ Tsuna thought._ It'll be over._

**I'll kill him.**

Tsuna's eyes snapped open, nearly gasping at his thoughts. Or _his_.

_Wait_, reacted Tsuna immediately, _Who is 'his'?_

However, before he had a chance to fully understand his situation; Yamamoto enter the room. Another flash thunder the room- making the after silence tense and colder than ever. It was stiff; Almost unbearable.

''Tsuna. It's me, Yamamoto. I decided we should talk about this.''

Tsuna jumped when he heard Yamamoto spoke. The tone was soft and tiring, almost as if he had a long stressful day. However, the minute he peeked outside from a crack on the door, Yamamoto had his katana out and his face emotionless.

Another crack of the thunder in the dark night.

Tsuna clamped his mouth shut when he felt a gasp coming.

''It's okay. We're friends, right? Haha...'' Yamamoto spoke loudly, almost careless and free. If Tsuna didn't know any better, he would've believe him.

_How long.._ Tsuna thought silently. _How long has he been this way to perfect faking his emotions?_

Tsuna frowned deeply at that thought. However, he didn't have time to think through when he felt the katana suddenly slashed in through the door, right beside him. Tsuna let out a shrieked before running out of the closet, almost bumping into Yamamoto and ran up the stair he saw earlier again.

Clinging to his backpack, he jumped, skipped a few stairs, almost stumbling, as he sprint through the stairs. He felt heavy brooding aura behind him. He tried planning out his escape on his mind but failed since all he could focus is not falling. Not _dying_.

''Are we playing Cat and the Rat's chase game? How expected of you.'' Yamamoto suddenly spoke up, darkly. Tsuna shivered at how twisted his word seem to be. How twisted his personality is.

Finally, he saw a door and his leg went a little bit faster. His heart went a little bit faster. His breath hitched as he pulled up his arm to cover himself when he forcefully bursted open to meet the pounding rain. He shrieked again when he notice, rather than escaping, he dug himself a dead end on the roof. As he quickly sped to the edges, he look over to see how far is he from the ground to find it was at least three story high. Tsuna's gut suddenly felt repulsive and sick, he looked away. He did not want to die. Yet.

His eyes scanned the roof, looking for any sort of escaping method but he tasted death at the tip of his tongue.

The door banged open again, making Tsuna jumped and saw Yamamoto in front of him, with his katana in his both hand, point at him. Tsuna saw Yamamoto's eyes which were cold and stone with a glimpse of rage and haunting.

The air was suspenseful, thick. Making it hard to breathe, leaving the rain to thunder down their emotions and air.

Tsuna opened his mouth to somehow convince him, but he was quickly shut off- Yamamoto filled the silence.

''You think you got it bad.'' Yamamoto began, confusing Tsuna. ''Because you're homeless and abandon. However, I'll give you guts to put a cheery facade on and almost fool me.''

Tsuna was at lost with words. Yamamoto continue though, ignoring the lost look in Tsuna's eyes.

''You might be confuse and probably say I'm being hypocritical.'' He paused before chuckling. ''If you have guts now."

"Wha-?" Tsuna was cut off before even making a proper word.

"It's kill or be kill. Hate or love. Regret or cherish. My my, I think the world is black and white, if you ask me." His voice was deep, and was full of bitter. It was completely different from earlier. Completely opposite. Almost as if he turned into a different person.

Tsuna stared silently at Yamamoto while the rain pushes him down. He knew his words have a story behind it.

He felt the warmth in his chest again grow. The tingly sensation in his vein and mind was becoming of him. Tsuna was still hesitating over the fact he should accept _him_ or an_ it_. But he was confused. Very confuse. He didn't know who he was talking about, but he felt as if he needed to talk in third person.

However, his focus on _it_ disappear the minute, Yamamoto started talking again.

''I killed somebody. I'm a bad person. You... you're just abandon. You don't know anything. You don't know the feeling of something being taken away by you harshly.''

''Yamamoto. Y-You don't kno-!'' Tsuna tried stopping him. Feeling his nerves being riled up at the same time, his vision becoming hazy.

''Don't play dumb with me! You coward! You don't know anything! I'm the best player in baseball. I have a lot of friends. I'm well with girls. But... _but they do not know me._

''It's all fake it or be foolish. Friends or no friend. No one, ever asked me if I was okay or nor do they care about me. The only true friend I had... he's dead... It was an accident! We were training, fooling around and he said something stupid. Something so _stupid_, I can't remember. My emotions built up and then I met other side of _me_. A monster. But before I knew it. He was on the floor, bleeding to death.'' Yamamoto stopped and stared at Tsuna, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't move, he continue. ''I'm the bad guy. You're the bad guy also. We're both_** fakers**_."

Tsuna clenched his eyes close as his heart raced and he felt electricity running in his vein. A surge of power and dominance. He was trying to control himself, and this_ thing_, to protect himself. And possibly Yamamoto.

**Let me out, Tsuna.** A lone whisper voiced out. **You can have your mind, but let me be your power.**

Tsuna's heart raced. He clenched his eyes closed, trying to get rid of _it_ or something.

"Tsunayoshi. We... are fake." Yamamoto whispered, as if it's the most precious thing in the world

Tsuna snapped his eyes open.

''No. I'm are _not_ fake." Tsuna suddenly began. "Never have I faked my emotions. I may have hidden it but never fake it. Do not put me in the same label.'' Tsuna spoke strongly. The confidence and no hesitance, was almost addicting. As if he has all control underneath his fingertips. Like flames were spouting from his hand. His adrenaline rushed through him. Tsuna wanted to grin at this 'power' but kept his composure.

However, Yamamoto didn't realize the change. _Yet_.

Yamamoto barked a laugh. ''Sure: Like I'll believe that!''

''I'm not asking you if you bel-!'' Tsuna rapidly replied but was interrupted as quick as he spoke.

''QUIT THE ACT! You do not know **anything**.'' Yamamoto roared. His hand gripped the katana tighter, getting in the stance of fighting.

Tsuna slightly widen his eyes when Yamamoto was preparing to attack to him. Tsuna automatically got in his fighting stance, feeling his blood fired up. The thought of Yamamoto attacking him, just made him livid. Infuriated. Tsuna then felt something. Something making him stronger.

The black heaviness he felt earlier disappeared quickly, but the warmth in his body spread like fire. He clenched his fist and growled. He stayed in his position, but his shoulder got tensed and it almost seemed as if he was holding himself to attack _first_.

"Heh." Tsuna chuckled. "You think I don't know anything?"

Yamamoto felt a trickle of cold sweat on his neck. And he knew it wasn't the rain this time.

As his eyes followed a raindrop, a single raindrop to the ground, seeing how it crashed the cement, Yamamoto then felt his legs sprinted forward. His eyes snapping on to Tsuna's unnerving eyes. A frown forming on his lips. His mouth opened and then he heard an agonizing scream. All he can remember is seeing Tsuna's eyes flashed amber and then-

_This isn't Tsuna._

Tsuna never got in a fight with a sword. Especially if he was without a sword. But he has gotten in a fight with a pole. He figure it wasn't much different except the fact one cuts and the other bruise. However, when he saw Yamamoto launching toward him with such experience on how he holds the sword- He knew this would be difficult. His mind snapped, and he wasn't fighting. No, he felt like he was pushed to the side, watching the fight.

He saw how immediate his body reacted to the sudden attack.

He saw how his body dance unrhythmic with the dance of the sword. How he kept dodging, kept attacking trying to hold off Yamamoto's sword in some way. He saw how his arm moved in such style, to make impact with Yamamoto's cheek. When it made contact, he felt himself smirking. However, the smirk went away quickly as it appeared when he felt the dull pain when the sword made quick contact with his cheeks. Tsuna's eyes snapped to the floor, looking for some weapon or sorts and form a small grin when he found a pole. Then he felt himself beginning a dance of his own. Awkward and odd, but it was a dance nevertheless.

He saw how Yamamoto moved with the sword, how he switched his sword through hands. The twist, the small rain drops that danced with his blood on the sword. He saw how his lips moved softly with the silent music of his dance. As if he was murmuring a prayer. Singing to the flow of the music. Slowly, at parts he closed his eyes, leaving the music to lead him on before snapping his eyes open and determining where to make his dramatic move.

Tsuna felt his lips form into a psychotic smile. This was a show.

_No._

It was a dance. A dance of despair and angst.

The rain and thunder creating the music, the short breaths leaving the audience breathless and the movement of their dance.

Tsuna simply stared in awe from the side. He doesn't understand it. He doesn't get it. How is he fighting? No. It's not him, fighting. It's too good. Too skilled. He was an amateur at holding the pole, but so far he was doing good on defending himself.

Another slice on his forearm. Another hard bruise against his side. He was failing this battle and he knows it._ He_ knows it.

At one point, he pushes off Yamamoto- _fiercely and harsh_- and stood up in tall grace.

Tsuna felt it was his time to make his entrance. His own dance.

''You think I don't know anything?!'' Tsuna yelled, surprising Yamamoto, causing him to stumble on his steps and stilled, not letting him interrupted him again. ''I've been living in the street for days! Why? I _killed_ my own foster brother.''

Yamamoto's eyes widen at the sudden outburst. Tsuna... killed.

Nonetheless, Tsuna stayed in the same spot and continue.

''My life is pathetic. I've never been successful. I got bullied, teased and I even got..._** raped.**_ Go cry about how guilty you are for killing your friend, but do not call me ignorant. I do not block myself from the truth. I have never did nor never will. My emotions are true and real. I do not hide from them. Call me a emotional bastard but I'm no faker!"

There was a long silence as the thunderstorm grew harder. Yamamoto stared at him, as the rain dripped down his face, and his katana glimmer with the water mixed with blood as he gripped tighter. Tsuna tighten his grip on the pole, panting heavily.

"Then... you must know my pain.." The words softly spilled out of Yamamoto like black ink spilled on a white paper. A clean break of the tension.

As innocent and tiring that sounded, Tsuna was even more enraged. He felt something in his mind, a loud crack. Tsuna clenched his fist, drawing out blood with his nail but he didn't let _him_ control him. No, not again.

"Pain? Do you even want the definition of pain?! You have talents! Friends! Even if they don't understand you! You have your _dad who loves you_! You have food and a nice bed every night and you expect me to know your _type of pain_?!" Tsuna shouted, practically crying his eyes out.

The rain still continue as harsh as ever.

"I have none of that! I'm useless! I'm pathetic and weak! I was easily influence by you! I never had anyone who was my friend for a whole day until now. Even if it was fake, because you sure as hell did a good act." He spoke the words softly at the end, his eyes rimmed red and his voice cracking every word. The power and confidence, slowly lighting out as Tsuna begin to cry harder.

"I envy you... You should be gratitude of what you have... You should feel compassion of your loves. Even if it's small, you should cherish it and always look upon the bright side..'' Tsuna was breathing hard and his eye contact with Yamamoto never breaking. He saw his eyes widen and his breath hitched. Deeply in his mind, he felt he brought a memory. However, Tsuna just stared.

The seconds pass as each raindrop hit the floor. The tears mixing with fresh water, as Tsuna cried. It felt solitude and lonely. As minutes passed, they realize each other facial expressions. Yamamoto had blank and eyes shadow as he look pale and sick. Tsuna look rigid and stiff, his face shimmering of broken tears and despair, blood fusing with the tears, the cut looking lividly open. As Yamamoto had purple bruises growing rapidly, on his cheeks, and red bruised lips, turning ill blue. They both stood awkwardly and uncomfortable. It was obvious how they felt though.

They were both exhausted and dead.

The rain pounded on both of them, beating their sore and injured body. Another crack of the lightning, and Yamamoto's eyes firmly stayed at Tsuna's, however when the light flashed, Tsuna's eyes were back to normal brown. Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed together and slowly raised a hand.

''Please. Put the sword down. I... just want to be a friend in return.''

Those words finally finished it.

Yamamoto's hand let the katana fall and he slowly fell to his knees, his face looking up the sky and then just _screamed_ at the sky. Tsuna jumped at his sudden roared however didn't move.

Yamamoto put his face on his hand, crying all his tears, pain, insecurities and guiltiness. He felt guilty. He felt lonely. He felt _pain_. He felt all the emotions spilling out, as if Tsuna had _cut_ him. Memories flashing, in front of his eyes, one by one- Leaving him screaming in thought of him accidently going mad and killed his only true friend, enraged him. He was foolish to never control his emotions.

However...

However, Tsuna came along. Similar smile. And compassion. Tsuna made him open his eyes. Even if it one day. Their words, spoken in the same way. Knowingly, understandable and kindly.

-_I don't deserve the kindness._

_"You should feel gratitude of what you have. You should feel compassionate of what you love, Takeshi. I envy you. But that's why we the best of friends."_-

A pair of arms, slowly wrap around Yamamoto as he stiffen and looked up. Tsuna stared at him warmly and acceptance. The only thing Yamamoto did_ not_ want. However, his eyes blurred with tears and he helplessly accepted his embrace.

''I'm... sorry.'' Yamamoto said, his voice breaking and morse covering it thickly. He hid his face on Tsuna's shoulder as he hold him. ''I-I'm so s-so so sorry! Ryuu! I never meant to kill you! You were my only friend! Somebody who_ understood_ me."

''_I'm so sorry_! P-please_ forgive_ me. D-Don't be mad. Please!'' Yamamoto cried. Tsuna knew he wasn't talking to him. However, he couldn't help but to softly reply like a mother would, hushing him and telling him he's not mad.

A small thought in his mind whispering _'hypocrite._' But he selfishly ignored it and focus on Yamamoto's pain. He knew if he didn't cried for him, no one would cried for him. As tears pour out of his eyes, and the stinging pain on his cheek and forearm, he knew this pain was for Yamamoto. For himself. He didn't push it away. No, he accepted. Because, in a little way, it's his moment too. It his experience also. So he should embrace it.

Though, Tsuna's heart broke slowly, at how desperate and guilty Yamamoto sounded. The loneliness finally appearing and showing it's true color as well as his true voice. The voice, however, is full of thick emotions and sounded muffled as he spoke in his shoulder.

''I_ miss_ you. I miss your smiles, jokes, arguments and even your _smell_. Ryuu. Forgive me.'' Yamamoto croaked before went into a sobbing messed.

_Ryuu, huh_ thought Tsuna quietly- as his words were soft and feathery to Yamamoto- _I wonder if you forgave him._

Deeply though, inside, his guts were satisfying. Telling him yes. And Tsuna felt the other _him_- purring in smugness and pride. Tsuna frowned but didn't let his emotions showed in his voice. He needed to discover deeper in his mind. Mentally.

He knew he wasn't alone.

Tsuna tighten his hug around Yamamoto as he sobbed deeply in his shoulder, drying out his emotions. Tsuna looked up toward the thundering rain. He wonder if it was going to stop. He wonder if it was going to continue.

The pain of loneliness.

Will it stop?

Tsuna sighed deeply at his unanswered question and let the soft padding rain soothe them, with their semi-harsh panting misting the cold air. For a long silence, the rain began to relax itself and just continue to comfort Yamamoto.

* * *

After half an hour, the rain slowly dissolved into the faint chilly night and the clouds cleared up, as the moon illuminate them. Yamamoto had long stop sobbing however, Tsuna was still comforting him and hasn't shown his face yet. It was a peaceful long silence. Until the silent truce was broken.

''YAMAMOTO! TSUNA! WHERE ARE YOU?'' A faint but loud voice echo from the bottom. It was immediately recognized as Tsuyoshi. Tsuna and Yamamoto both jumped at his voice, but slowly looked at each other before standing up and Yamamoto yelled out.

''DAD! WE'RE ON THE ROOF! IT'S OKAY!" A small pause, a sign of hesitation. "We're... STILL FRIENDS!"

Tsuna's eyes widen at his exclamation and then his heart sped. The small warmth of_ hope_ in his chest, almost like fire, grew even more.

''Thank you, Tsuna. I'll give you my loyalty.'' Yamamoto abruptly spoke up, looking directly in his eyes. It was determination and pure resolution.

Tsuna had his eyes widen in bewilderment at the words. However, inside he felt the small warmth growing.

''EH?! I mean! It's not a big deal! We just cleared it up!'' Tsuna protested, unconsciously popping into his old self.

Like magic, Yamamoto laughed carefree and scratched his neck. ''My, my Tsuna. As modest as always.''

Tsuna was in a daze though. The laughter Yamamoto let out was beautiful and pure despite the growing ugly bruises. The feeling of somebody being there, is almost happiness and innocence. Yamamoto kept softly laughing until Tsuna finally grinned.

However, the grin disappear when the cut glaringly sting. "Tch- Ouch!"

Yamamoto stopped laughing, making Tsuna regret his action, and his eyes became apologetic. "I'm sorry, Tsuna. We should probably go... fix us up."

A sigh was created and a voice spoke "Ah~ Herbivore. So we meet again, heh. And you found yourself a new friend."

There was only sudden tense at those words.

* * *

**A/N: A cliffhanger, eh? Well it's obvious who it is. But I wonder where it's going to lead us.**

**Anyway; I'm back. And this chapter was one the hardest chapter I had to write. Because I wanted the emotions to spill, the atmosphere to glow and so you can feel what Tsuna's feeling. The desperation, the tension, the suspense. This is, admittingly, my first time ever writing such a chapter like this. I was more focus on the emotions, the sensation and atmosphere than the story itself. So if it was a bit undeveloped or odd, sorry Dx**

**Anyway, writing a cold and indifferent Yamamoto was difficult as well. I had to keep rewatching episodes of KHR in part where Yamamoto was serious and there was like only four or five scene and it involve baseball or winning the fight. I had to reread some chapter as well, noting his dialogue. So it was like converting Canon!Yamamoto into Melancholy!Yamamoto. Forgive me again if I failed in some part.**

**I had to rewrite this chapter at least twenty time. (I think I rewrote it fifteen times, and then revise it five times.) Adding details, fixing dialogues and making it less confusing. So yeah, Thanks for reading this lovely chapter!**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS~ I absolutely love them. **

**~Review for the Next Chapter:**

**The Awaken of Compromise.**

**P.S. I won't be able to update for some times, because next week is going to be stressful and tiring. Full of exams and piano practices. But review, nevertheless and I might update early. **

**Love you 3**


	7. The Awaken of Compromise

**Awaken**

**AU Fanfiction.  
**_**Fanfiction's Genre:**_ **Horror and Drama  
****_My Genre:_**** Criminology and Psychology  
**_**Rated:**_ **M**

**Dark and Mature themes.  
**

**Author's Notes: This story is based on pure fanfiction. This is, however, realistic and will have non-mafia (Hints will pop in though) and if there happens to be an experience similar to this story: It's pure coincidence. I have no connections toward anyone with experiences and this is all based on how I imagine it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor the characters- But I own the plot and the idea.**

**Quick Note:**

_"Past" _or _'emphasizing'_

**"Inner Voice/Desires/Thoughts."**

"Speaks"

* * *

** The Awaken of Compromise**

_**"Something in my gut twisted so hard that it felt like I was being tickled by an invisible hand, and it took me a moment to realize what it was. Hope. It had been so long since I'd felt it that the sensation was like something living inside me, something wonderful waiting to break free, just like I was." **_  
_**― Alexander Gordon Smith, Solitary**_

* * *

"Hieee!" A squeak left Tsuna's mouth as he unconsciously took a step back, from the overwhelming aura the man in front of him sprouted.

Yamamoto gulped, glanced at Tsuna's sudden reaction and frowned. This wasn't the person who he was fighting with just a few minutes ago. No, the Tsuna he met was the one who stood him up and fought him with experiences. However, he ignored that little bell ringing in his mind and stood in front of Tsuna protectively.

Tsuna is Tsuna.

He vowed his loyalty toward him and he will show it.

"Who are you?" Yamamoto spoke, bravely. He felt the ominous aura that was pushing him down, suffocating him but made no sign that was affecting him. He did not back down.

The man in front of him merely smirked at them, reminding Tsuna of a wolf who cornered his prey.

_The man. He return! Hiee! The threat of his note!_ Tsuna shakily thought. He simply gulped heavily and clenched his fist, his body anticipating for an attack in any second. He was rigid when that thought came to his head.

"Heh. How bold of you to ask. How daring of you to shamelessly not recognize me."

Yamamoto frowned at his statement. He didn't understand his words. He spoke as if he was suppose to be automatically known. He glanced at the man's appearance now that he got a clearer look on the man in front of him; He was a tall man with an expensive-looking suit. His layered cut hair, spiked up in a very formal way along with his standing. His eyes, shaped in the traditional Japanese's eyes.

Yamamoto's eyes trailed around the man's body but when his eyes caught the shining silver ring on his left ring finger- His eyes widen and a shiver broke.

"_H-H-Hibari-san..._" Once those words spilled out of Yamamoto's mouth, Hibari grinned.

"Hm." Approving of Yamamoto's reaction, he then fixed his gaze on the younger boy. The familiar one. "Herbivore. I'm sure if I see you again- I would.." He then took out long metal tonfas. "Bite you to death."

In a flash second, Hibari got in a stance to attack, Tsuna automatically got in defensive mode, in a silent dilemma wondering if he should stay or run. Something told him to do the latter. Though, a jumpy feeling in his chest said otherwise.

However, before any action can be made- Yamamoto stepped in between them again. "Now, now... Now we don't want to cause trouble...We'll disturb the neighborhoods and we don't want that, right?" His voice gone a little deeper and slightly serious, despite his tense body that's so stiff. His eyes flashed toward his katana who wasn't far away and Hibari simply smirked.

As if he cares about the other, and these two herbivores seem interesting. His claws were itching to attack. His phone ranged, making the boys jump and the atmosphere awkward. Hibari grunted in annoyance, before taking out his phone swiftly and answering the call, leaving the boys to hear a one-sided conversation.

"It better be worth to hear, or I will hunt you down and bite you to death." Hibari growled. Tsuna almost let out a gasp of dry humor, not believing that's how the man respond to people. Yamamoto though, gave him a look to not make a sound, and Tsuna merely complied.

Hibari finish the call, putting his phone away and sighed. He checked his watch before looking at Yamamoto with a passive face.

"Hmph. You're not worthy of my time."

Yamamoto sighed in relief but did not left his stance, when he saw the tonfas disappear quickly.

Hibari looked at the boy again, and gave a small smile at the impression the boy gave him. The boy merely stare at him, even if his body is visibly trembling. However, he gave him a feral grin when his eyes clashed the boy's eyes and saw something deeper within that seem indifferent about the boy. _Hidden Fierceness._

"Herbivore. Quite popular with the men, now?" A grunt was earned from Tsuna. Of course he would make that comment. Hibari merely smirked, looking below him again. "I'll let you go for now, since I have a meeting to go in a few minutes. The next time though- No exception. You _will_ be bitten to death."

With that, he turned around and jumped off the building casually. Tsuna felt his body became extremely heavy and his breath let out- wondering when did he hold his body. He was mentally, emotionally and physically exhausted though. However, a small scowl grew in his face unconsciously without Tsuna's awareness when the deeper _him_ realize he let a well predator go. Tsuna frowned, and began to stare afar from where the man disappear. Unknowingly, he felt his hand scratched his neck and sighed.

Tsuna let out a short 'Eep!' when he felt Yamamoto's hand grabbed his shoulder.

He glanced at Yamamoto who was nearly shaken, as if he went on a dangerous rollercoaster and got off in relief. He immediately knew, that if this man- Hibari- could have shaken Yamamoto to his cores, he was dangerous.

His chest purred with excitement and impatience, wanting to know the mysterious man more. Possibly fight him.

_No,_ Tsuna thought fiercely to no one particularly.

"Have you met him before?" Yamamoto asked warily, indicating how Hibari-san was familiar with Tsuna.

Tsuna nodded meekly. "Umm... it's a long story. He somewhat helped me in a... _situation_. I guess he wants to fight me or _bite_ me in return for his help."

Yamamoto frowned. "This man... is dangerous. He doesn't help anyone. For you get even the smallest kindness from him, is you were in deep problem or he was in debt for you.."

The two guys stayed silent at the awkward topic. One of them curious, wanting to know what made Hibari helped Tsuna and the other not wanting to tell the whole story at the moment.

Tsuna gulped before talking. "W-who exactly is Hibari-san?"

He saw Yamamoto grim and his heart sunk a bit. "He's a powerful man. He's one of the most strongest man in this city and is a very excellent business man. He owns over a dozen of popular company here; One of them being Foundations and Vongola. However, rumor has it- He's involve with the underworld. Mafia, gangs, drug dealers, yakuza, anything and he's in it. Which is partially why he's a powerful man."

Tsuna felt his life rate go down as he heard this. To accidentally get involve with a man like this; He must have the worst luck in universe. He felt the excitement inside him, however, bouncing and the heated power bursting. Tsuna felt his gut chern and twisted- knowing whoever inside him, wanted to fight Hibari.

"Well.." Yamamoto broke the tension with a forced light hearted tone. "Shall we go inside and fix the bed for you?"

* * *

Time tick slowly for Tsuna, as he stared at the ceiling above him. Another flash of lightening echoed the room, along with the booming sound that came right after. Tsuna let out another shiver of coldness and awkwardness that stuffed the air. He could've barely breathe. He wonder briefly if Yamamoto was feeling the same way also.

Which reminded him, after the small break down and meeting with Hibari, they met up with Yamamoto's dad, Tsuyoshi, to clear out the 'misunderstanding'. Of course, there isn't really any misunderstanding except the fact, Yamamoto is not a killer by choice. They didn't told Tsuyoshi about the meeting with Hibari, since they were tired and afraid that his dad might do something.

Currently, Tsuna is laying on the extra mattress they gave him, staring above the ceiling. He gave a sneak peak at Yamamoto who was laying beside him on his bed and sigh. He was laying on his side, facing the wall. Which made Tsuna impossible to know if he was sleeping or not. Tsuna sighed inaudibly, pulling up his blanket and turned around, facing the opposite side.

His mind kept flashing him what happen before Hibari's little meeting. Tsuna tried remembering his words, what he did to Yamamoto. How he spoke to him. It was simply giving him a headache. Again, he tried remembering what was said during Hibari's visit. Though, the only thing that he can remember clearly is the rain, the thunders, and the cries. He remember the dance of the swords- But Tsuna knew deeply- he knew deeply it wasn't him fighting. Tsuna was watching. Something inside him shut him in a room with a window.

Tsuna bit his lip in frustration and let out a soft groan.

He didn't really know what happen through his mind except the fact, Tsuna was not the one talking. He knows it wasn't him. He felt something more powerful. More controlling. As well as he can feel _different_ feelings. Tsuna frowned at the thought of that. It wasn't as if he gone insane and lost it, because he still normal. He can feel his _own_ emotions, _own_ thoughts. He can walk and think straightly as far as he knows. It's more as if, he feels as he isn't the only one.

Stressed at this, his hand, unconsciously went up to his neck and scratched. Tsuna closed his eyes at the reliever. But frowned at the nonsense. It wasn't itching. But he needed to scratch it. He scratched, until skin broke. Then he stopped. Tsuna frowned again. He didn't understand why he did that- but it seem to clean itself out. Like he's trying to bring physical pain into his life, as if it relieve him from mental pain. Mental problems.

His heart wrench slightly at the sound of that: Craziness.

If he isn't normal, he's crazy. Tsuna clenched his fist and think deeply, ignoring the now-starting itch and focus on the subject again. He shut his eyes, frustratingly at the fact that he can't focus on finding the right word to say it. He then started scanning through his mind.

Searching, scavenging for something in his mind. But what? It was like there someone inside him. Like someone caged in his mind, that is waiting to be yearned to be free. Tsuna tried remembering the emotions, the words. However Tsuna has no recall. No memory. It was as if he was dreaming the whole thing.

_As if he was dreaming something else._

Tsuna flashed his eyes open and frowned. Something. Somebody._ Someone_. His gut twisted as feelings return slowly.

All the feelings he felt- he knew he didn't make those feeling._ Someone_ did.

Anxiety, melancholic, overwhelming, ruthless and cynical. Why else would Tsuna feel that? It's likely that Tsuna could be confusing himself, however his gut was sloppy- telling him to scan deeper in his mind. Mentally or physically.

Or emotionally.

Tsuna unconsciously clenched his fist as he scanned deeper, searching for his thoughts, emotions, feelings, conscious, identity, interest,-

_Identity._

Tsuna's eyes widen when that word repeated again in his mind. Identity. Identity. The fact of knowing who he is. And who he is. It involves identity. Maybe. Maybe that is what he's looking for. Asking what he is, who he is.

_Who am I?_ Asked Tsuna silently. Hoping to grabbed an answer. Silence. _Who am I?_ Silence.

Tsuna mentally slapped himself,_ This is stupid. The real question is who is_ he. _I'm Tsuna Sawada obviously._

**Not Tsunayoshi, ne?**

Tsuna's heart skipped a beat. It's the voice. The same voice. The deep and velvet voice, that spoke with confidence. A rush of excitement went through him as his eyes were blinded of memories.

_**I'll help you.**_

_**Kill him!**_

_**A wolf in sheep's clothing, heh.**_

_**I'll protect you.**_

Tsuna almost gave a leap of joy. He remembers. Each moment, was when Tsuna was feeling a strong emotion. Negative most of the time. However, he felt his heart beating faster than usual and his stomach was jumpy. He knew why. The voice, it came back. But how long will it stay?

**Tch. Discovering me, so soon.**

_Who are... you?_ Tsuna asked almost hesitantly. The emotions are strong. From.. _him_. It was almost powerful and suffocating. He tried understanding him. Try hearing him. But... it was almost as if he had a mind of his own. Like another person. He then felt an emotion of smugness.

**Let say, I'm your alter ego. In another word... Tsunayoshi.**

Tsuna felt a sweat dropped at this. It was exciting and too surreal. He was scared though, at this difference. Did this made him crazy? Insane? And the fact, a little sick part in his mind is happy about it because he's not alone- Does it make him psychotic?

**Ha. If it did, you wouldn't exist. Only I would.**

Tsuna shivered at those words. _Wait... you can hear me?_

**If you're talking about emotions and thoughts. Yes.**

His heart raced slightly more. _Why... How?_

**You're quite useless. So I came along. But never consider me in the same category like you.**

Tsuna unconsciously nodded his head, his eyes still tightly shut., not quite understanding him. He tried imaging him. However, all he saw was a mirror of him. But one that reek of confidence and power.

**However, I'll admit. In one way, I am you. You're not me, though.**

He was confused at his words but nevertheless agree to it. He was going to ask more questions, to know him more- but a voice spoke through the room. The brunette jumped visibly, almost forgetting he wasn't the only one in the room. Tsuna's felt slight annoyance, but something told him it wasn't his. So he figured it was Tsunayoshi. _Tsunayoshi_. It was weird to think of his own name like it's somebody else.

"Ma ma, Tsuna, I know you aren't asleep."

Tsuna quickly craned his neck toward Yamamoto's side, then wincing at the pain. Yamamoto merely chuckled and laid on his back, looking at the ceiling. Yamamoto quietly hummed something as Tsuna also got in the same position of Yamamoto.

"I'm sorry for today. That isn't me, usually." He started. Tsuna was quiet, unresponsive, and steadily breathing. "That me, is another side of me. I think. But I'm sorry."

Tsuna only heard breathing. He didn't know what to say, since he was so happy to talk to... _Tsunayoshi_ but his mood was killed by Yamamoto. So he only stayed silent. Yamamoto took it as a sign to continue.

"I was fifteen, when I killed him." Began Yamamoto in a grim tone. Tsuna immediately thought 'him' is Ryuu.

_Almost two years ago.._ thought Tsuna.

"We were practicing kendo together. He knew me. He knew the other side of me also. He accepted me, though and I think that's all I really cared for." A pause. Yamamoto felt a small smile growing on his lips. "We were best friend. He really understand me. Always there and always cheery. He knew when I had my facade on. But he never questioned it. Until..

"Until, that night we were practising kendo and he mention how he liked the same girl I did also. Funny, if I didn't know better, we got in a fight for the same girl. However, it wasn't that. He also finally questioned my mask. Who I'm truly am. And as always, I told him off. I think that was the final snap though. He then said something.. Something so _stupid_- I don't even remember what. I was just scared. I was _so scared he was going to reject_ me. But I snapped too. And... I remember him clutching on my sword that was inside- _inside_- his torso. I then started to panic, get anxious to get help. However, he simply smiled and spoke me the last words." Yamamoto abruptly cut off the story.

Tsuna's looked at him, curious why he stopped. Then he saw Yamamoto's eyes shut and trying to stop himself from crying. He took a deep breath and slowly smiled. His guts- his instincts, somehow knew what to say. Knew what to do. He got out of his bed, and hugged Yamamoto, silently. He then softly spoke, into the suspenseful air that was waiting to be broken.

_"It isn't your fault, Yamamoto."_

* * *

Tsuna cracked one eyes open, wincing at the light shining through the room. He looked around, his mind still not processing correctly. However, memories flashes in his mind suddenly, remembering everything last night. He then took a sharp breath and look beside him. No one was beside him- In fact, no one was in the room except him. However, he knew he fell asleep with Yamamoto since he was on the bed and not on the mattress.

He immediately got up, wincing at the soreness of his body and fix himself as well changing into his clothes. He rubbed his eyes, and felt a jittery sensation in his stomach as he goes downstair.

The smell of sweet sauce and fish filled his nose as he took a step down. His stomach softly rumble in hunger. Loud commotions were heard as well.

"Shh! Pops- You'll wake up Tsuna!" A rather loud voice spoke, trying to shush another equally loud voice.

Tsuna frowned at that. _You failed at that._

However, he walked down the steps, and walked into the kitchen to spot Tsuyoshi cutting sushi and Yamamoto making scramble eggs. Tsuna caught's Yamamoto's eyes, brief tension but then Yamamoto smiled widely and laughed.

"Ahh! I told you to quiet down! Look, Tsuna's awake!" Yamamoto spoke heartily. Tsuyoshi looked up and saw Tsuna's rubbing his eyes, sitting down on of the stools.

"Atta boy! How did you slept?" Tsuyoshi beamed, cutting the sushi flawlessly.

The brunette gave a tired sigh before responding tiredly. "Good, a bit drain though. Lack of food, I believe."

Tsuyoshi smiled. "That won't be a problem, we'll give you some fresh sushi, and Takeshi giving you his infamous scramble eggs with ham." He leaned down, closer to Tsuna and whispered. "If you like, I'll feed the eggs to our neighborhood's dog and you can eat sushi all you want. Takeshi's cooking aren't very good." He winked.

"Hey! I heard you!" Yamamoto whined. Tsuyoshi broke out in a laugh though and Tsuna smiled.

Tsuna felt warmth grow in his chest. A stretch and he couldn't help himself but smile warmly. Light radiance seem to bounce off anything, brightening the day. He let out a puff of sigh, then his stomach decided to grow loudly.

"Um." Tsuna let out shyly. The two's Yamamoto merely looked at him then looked at each before breaking out in a laugh.

"Coming right up~" Yamamoto spoke in a sing-song tune. He took out a plate and put the scramble eggs on it. The other Yamamoto, pat his son on his shoulder before putting the sushi beside the eggs.

"Atta boy."

Tsuna felt his cheeks burned red, before eating his scrambles that were placed in front of him. It was flavoring and warm. He licked his lips after swallowing. "It's really good, Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto felt a small blush grow on his cheeks, before scratching the back of his neck in an indifferent way. "Really? Haha! Thank you, Tsuna!"

Tsuna nodded and continue to eat. Tsuyoshi stare at him for a while and wonder where is the boy going to go. Or live. Or even wonders about his past. He doesn't say anything, but he has a feeling Takeshi knows something. After all, Takeshi is a sly and compromising man than most expected. He also needs to talk with him from what happen last night. He was very surprise when they were friendly with each other but made no sign that he was. He then eye at Takeshi who was facing toward the stove, making more scramble eggs and sigh softly when he notice how tense his shoulders were. Ahh. So they aren't exactly relax with each other just yet. But he saw a future of them being good friends. He glanced at the younger boy and grim. The boy is mindlessly eating his food but every now and then looking up to Takeshi, and saw a faint of nostalgia and worry in his eyes. However, it was barely there since he also looked at him with admiration and confidence at his son. Tsuyoshi merely sighed, and continue to chop Salmon, checking the time.

"Welp. It's almost time to open up, son." Tsuyoshi began. He then looked at Tsuna. "And what's your plan for today..?"

Tsuna tensed at those word. Yamamoto stopped whatever he was doing, still facing the stove but listening to Tsuna's word.

"U-Um." Tsuna started. He didn't know what to do, but he knew he couldn't depend on them for a long time. He barely met them. And by his theory, he needs to give Yamamoto some time alone. Tsuna look look at his fingers who were twitching. He then glanced outside, and briefly wonder if there was anything more waiting for him, outside this bubble of security. A small jump in his guts says so.

"I think I-I will b-be leaving today... Stay at a hotel possibly." Tsuna whispered quietly. His voice was firm though. Not leaving any doubts or hesitation show, leaving the two's Yamamoto loss for words.

_"Tsu-kun! We should go to the park today!"_

Tsuna's eyes widen when he heard those words. Memories flow in his mind, of his mother. Immediately his heart went in flames. Another resolution is made. "I think I will look for my mother as well."

Yamamoto's eyes widen at his word, while Tsuyoshi simply stared at him passive.

It was a tense silence, but Tsuna's eyes shown determination. Tsuyoshi really wanted him to think about his words, but then he saw the boy's eyes and it slightly remember himself when he was younger. "I see.. Well. You aren't leaving without some good sushi!"

Yamamoto quickly looked at his father's and caught his eyes. He was horrified, when he saw his dad's eyes with acceptance and surrender.

"No!" Yamamoto suddenly blurt out. "I think you got hurt enough! You should stay with us!"

Tsuna looked at him, surprised at his objection. He didn't said anything. Tsuyoshi grabbed his son's shoulder in order to relax him.

"Son. It's his decision. You can't tell him what to do."

Yamamoto seem more disturb at those words. "No. Tsuna, you should stay with us please! You're my only friend!"

Tsuna merely stayed silence, his face looking toward the floor.

"Don't leave. I forbid you to leave me!"

"Takeshi Yamamoto! You have no right to speak those words! Go to your room!" Tsuyoshi exploded. Yamamoto merely glared at his dad before stomping upstairs.

Tsuna looked at Tsuyoshi bewilder. "S-Sorry, S-sir! I d-didn't m-mean for this to h-happen!"

Tsuyoshi let out a heavy sigh. "It's okay. I understand where he's coming from. He won't be angry so long. Just need some time to relax and think it through."

The brunette knew better though, he sigh and slumped his shoulder. "Well. I have to be going so I can have the day bright."

He didn't know what happen with the sudden conclusion that he's going to look for his mother, but he knew. The small spark of hope in his chest isn't there for nothing. His instinct, guts or _Tsunayoshi_ is telling him his mother isn't dead. Her sweet, beautiful and young mother isn't gone from his life. The warm chocolate-colored eyes and soft brown hair that melted on her shoulder. His mother, the woman who gave life to him, she must be alive somewhere.

_"Tsu-kun. Sorry, darling but mommy will have to go. Don't worry, I'll be back soon."_

Tsuna felt his eyes watered before clamping them shut and breathing deeply. The memories are flashing. He open them up, tear-free and saw how Tsuyoshi was looking at him carefully. He wiped off the nostalgic and looked at him. "Mm. Please tell Yamamoto-kun that I will miss him a lot. And if he ever needs a hand, tell him to look for me."

Tsuyoshi laughed heartily. "Why don't I give you our house number, and if you ever decide to call us- You got the number." He ripped off a paper from a notebook, scribble something before handling it to Tsuna.

He looked at to see the number of the household, work and address. He looked up to Tsuyoshi brightly. "T-Thank you!" He smiled charmingly before bowing down in deep respect. Tsuyoshi merely laughed and blushed a bit.

"If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were a girl." Tsuyoshi mutter but Tsuna didn't heard him. He grunted to get Tsuna's attention again. "Anyway, you have all the information so, whatever you need- give us a call."

Tsuna nodded. His chest felt lifted but he distinctly looked at the stairs, where Yamamoto is probably upset. Tsuyoshi caught his look.

"Don't worry about him. He's a grown boy. He will understand. Takeshi is a trouble boy, but his heart means no harm. We will help you through anything. In fact, here something to help you out throughout the journey." Tsuyoshi said. He went to out of the kitchen, leaving Tsuna in wonder.

Tsuna felt bad. He was leaving. But he is excited that he has a goal in his life. Something that will help him, identify himself. Someone who will tell him why he is born. His heart jumped at the thought of that._ Mother, once I see you, I will have a lot of questions to ask!_ Tsuna thought happily. Maybe she can help him with his other one. _Tsunayoshi_. Maybe she knows the answer to his problem.

He jumped when Tsuyoshi enter the scene again. "Well. This is what I got." He took out a handful of cash and gave it to Tsuna, organized. "It's approximately, fifty-nine dollars. If I found a dollar more, it would be sixty, but I can't find a dollar."

Tsuna gaped at him. "A-Are you sure?!"

The taller man nodded. "Yes, boy. You will need it. Now grab your backpack and hide it before anyone see it."

Tsuna stared at him though. "U-uh. Okay!" He quickly grabbed his backpack, he left down here last night, since they were taking a while to put the mattress in Yamamoto's room. Guess he forgot it here, but he grabbed the money and put it with his other money in the little secret pocket.

"Thank you!" Tsuna beamed.

Tsuyoshi smiled. "Well. It's almost time to open the shop."

Tsuna nodded hurriedly, understanding his message. He needed to leave or people will see him. No doubt he's one of the missing childrens now.

He quickly grabbed his backpack, checked his secret pocket for his money and picture frame of his young mother, before kissing it and placing it in his bag. He doesn't know what occurred him to look for his mother, but all that matter is he's happy to have a goal in his life. Something to do, find.

As he was about to exit the small restaurant, he heard a small shout. He turned around to see Yamamoto coming down with something in his hand.

"I'm still upset that you're leaving, but I hope you take this and some change of clothes." Yamamoto panted slightly, but his eyes shining in pure happiness. Though his voice said otherwise. He gave Tsuna, a plain white dress shirt and some black jeans. Along with a piece of papers. Understanding Tsuna's confusion he clarified himself. "If you ever need a call, there my number. If you ever need... umm some help, I gave you a number to a useful person who won't ask questions. Though, only call him when you need_ serious_ help. Not your normal kinds." Yamamoto spoke lowly.

Tsuna inwardly gulped before shakily placing the clothes neatly in his bag and the piece of paper with his money. He wonder silently what type of help did he meant exactly. And what type of person is the man?

However he took his mind of that and bowed down deeply. "Thank you, Yamamoto Takeshi! I'll never forget you!"

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna, feeling his emotions mixed up. "Aw- Tsuna, no need to do that.. You'll come back, right?"

Tsuna looked up at him, with firm eyes and only spoke one word. "Yes."

_**Let just hope we won't get kill in this so-called adventure, shall we?**_

* * *

**A/N: I'm back. After like three or four months... Please don't kill me... So many things happen. To sum it up, I went to Florida and discover many shocking secrets and pasts. I also discover the cruel side of reality with families. So I went through a long hard time. However, I enjoy my summer and now I'm back to school, trying to have a life.**

**Yamamoto Takeshi is so hard to write. He's carefree but underneath that mask, he's a natural born assassin. He doesn't know that, that's why he's so afraid of himself and confused. HIBARI! He, once again, swept the scene with a few words spoken between them. I love Hibari. So interesting to write. And fun. **

**I wonder who's that mysterious person? We won't find out until another few chapters. Possible the next arc.**

**Yes. Tsuna has finally talk to Tsunayoshi, but that's merely the beginning. It will take a whole lot more to find out more of Tsunayoshi, and Tsuna has got the resolve to find his mother. Which was the original plot, but I now I have two.**

**The next chapter will come out in a month.**

**So please hold on and don't give up.**

**~The Awaken of Urugano Tempesta!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Love, Simply A Genius**


End file.
